


Les Hors-la-loi || Outlaws

by fanfics_she_wrote



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I am also marichat trash, I am mlb trash, I think that's what it is anyway, Marichat, Robin Hood AU, early france, kings and queens and snotty princesses, set in 1182
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 38,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfics_she_wrote/pseuds/fanfics_she_wrote
Summary: Chat Noir crept along the walls of the castle, reminding himself who he was doing it for. For the people who needed it, for Ladybug and what she believed in.It was right there in sight, resting on the dresser, glinting in the moonlight. The string of pearls calls out to him, taunting him for previously ignoring them. Just one of those little beads would feed a family for months. But tonight, it wasn't about being a hero. Tonight, he wanted to claim those pearls. All previous plans had been forgotten at the sight he had happened upon.He should have known it was a trap when the lump under the bedcovers lay still as if she were dead as he crept through the window. No sooner did his fingers close around the string, did something wrap around his wrist and bind him to the bedpost.Marinette glared at the intruder, her fabric -- and temporary -- cuffs holding surprisingly strong. "Explain yourself. Now."





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There has just been a minor change in this chapter, regarding the fact that Marinette locks the pearls away instead of putting them back on.

**_France, 1182_ **

Chat Noir crept along the walls of the castle, reminding himself who he was doing it for. For the people who needed it, for Ladybug and what she believed in.

It was right there in sight, resting on the dresser, glinting in the moonlight. The string of pearls calls out to him, taunting him for previously ignoring them. Just one of those little beads would feed a family for months. But tonight, it wasn't about being a hero. Tonight, he wanted to claim those pearls. All previous plans had been forgotten at the sight he had happened upon.

He should have known it was a trap when the lump under the bedcovers lay still as if she were dead as he crept through the window. No sooner did his fingers close around the string, did something wrap around his wrist and bind him to the bedpost.

Marinette glared at the intruder, her fabric -- and temporary -- cuffs holding surprisingly strong. "Explain yourself. Now."

Chat Noir held her sharp gaze, her bluebell eyes narrowed as she brandished a foot-long wand with a pale pink ribbon equal to her height hanging from the end and collecting on the ground. She had clearly been in the process of readying herself for bed, judging by the nightgown hidden by a large cloak. Her jet-black hair was loose and shifted gently in the breeze from the open window.

"You steal from the grain supply. I see you, yet I let you leave. You steal from the castle treasury and I turn a blind eye. You hijack the carriages collected the tax and I pretend I'm dumb. Do you know why?"

He was rather surprised that he had been seen, let alone that he was apparently being let off. 

"I know what you do with what you steal," she continued, clearly not expecting him to answer her question, despite her pause. "I know you distribute it amongst the poor and needy in the town. So tell me, why are you after my pearls? They will get you nothing, but you must know this. A man like yourself must be well versed in what the value of his items is. Unless you plan to sell them at a cost far higher than its worth, but I do not take you for a fraudulent man."

His eyes narrowed ever so slightly. He whipped out the knife she knew he had and cut through his bindings. With something akin to a hiss, he fled her quarters after giving her a brief glance from the stone ledge. Marinette wound the ribbon around its wand as she walked to the window. She just caught a glimpse of the criminal as he disappeared into the foliage and she shook her head. Tying the end of the ribbon around the wand, she dropped it on the bed and snatched up the pearl necklace from her dresser. 

"I should have never taken it off," she mumbled, locking it first in a box, then in a drawer. "I should've known it would catch his eye."

* * *

**_1181, one year ago_ **

"Are you sure about this?"

"It's a small thing, Chat Noir. Just grab the necklace and run. I'll keep the man distracted."

ChatNoir grinned at his partner. "Well, you do have a tendency to be paw-sitively distracting."

"You know that's not what I meant," Ladybug grumbled, pushing him away."Just do your job, Chat Noir, or I'll tie you down --"

"How exciting."

"-- and tear your limbs off."

" _Not_ exciting."

The heist did not take long. They had counted on the guard being a little more competent, and Ladybug overpowered him with ease. Once Chat Noir took off with the necklace, she fled behind him. 

"It's _fake_!" Chat Noir cried in horror once they had found a safe spot to examine their booty.

"What! Are you sure?"

"I think I know how to tell the quality of jewels at this point in my life, Ladybug," he said sarcastically.

"You're twenty-two , Chat, you haven't been examining stolen jewels that long. Are you sure they're fake?" she asked again, even though she knew he was right the first time. She didn't wait for the answer. "Damnit, this heist was supposed to feed half the town for a month at best."

Chat Noir handed their worthless pillage to Ladybug to examine for herself. "We could always try to get something else?"

"We can't attack the palace again," Ladybug said, looking up from the pearls, "there will be guards swarming the place, looking for us. Everyone will be on high alert. It must have held some kind of value to the princess, or she wouldn't hold on to it."

"True . . . perhaps a noble? I personally wouldn't mind raiding the Agreste household blind. Why don't you ever choose them as a target."

Ladybug shook her head. "I just said everyone will be on high alert. And I don't target them because I'm so in love with the son, remember?"

Chat Noir laughed. "You've never met the son, Ladybug."

Ladybug grinned. "And how would you know, Chat?" She sighed as the result of their perfectly planned heist came back to her. "I suppose the town will have to manage for another week. We can't make an extemporaneous attack anywhere that has items of value. Word will have spread everywhere, and yes, even the Agreste household."

"Damn."

Ladybug tossed the necklace back to Chat Noir with another sigh. "What a waste of an evening."

"It is pretty, I guess," Chat Noir said, holding it up in the moonlight. "Maybe just a waste in terms of what we can give others."

"Chat, what is -- hey!"

Chat Noir turned her around to face him after clasping the string around her neck. "Looks good on you, my lady."

"I'm no lady, chatton, I am but. mere criminal," she ran her fingers over the pearls and smiled. "who is thankful for her gift." 

"Until next week, my lady."

"Next week, kitty."

* * *

_**1182, present day** _

Adrien sighed and rested his chin on his hand. Nathalie was a good woman. She had nannied and educated Adrien, and she had brought him up wonderfully throughout his childhood. It was Nathalie alone who possessed the skill to convince his father about anything regarding Adrien, and she made good use of that talent for Adrien if and when he asked. She was honest, kind at times, caring at others, always carried herself well, always looked out for Adrien, and always dressed immaculately.

But today . . . oh, today, Adrien wanted to tie Ladybug's ribbon around her neck and hang her in the well in the centre of the town. 

"Are you done?" He cut her off with a bored voice.

"Would you prefer to show up completely unprepared?" Nathalie asked without missing a beat.

"I'd rather not show up," Adrien mumbled, turning the page he had not read. 

"It's out of my hands now," Nathalie said with a shrug of apparent indifference, "you have been avoiding this for years, Adrien. It's high time you faced it."

Adrien made a face that clearly said he'd would really rather do anything else.

"As I was saying, you will formally meet the princess one hour before dinner and spend the hour getting to know one another --" Adrien nearly let out a sob of despair "-- which would have been done years ago if you didn't have your heart set on a false perception of freedom. You probably could have met the princess years ago and found a way to make her dislike you, putting all this behind you, if only you didn't insist on avoiding her like she bore the plague."

"She just might," Adrien grumbled.

Nathalie walked to the door, pausing in the threshold. "I trust you to be a bit more courteous with the princess, Adrien."

"I guess I can try," he muttered, dreading the moment where he would be subject to an hour of the princess's company. He had managed to avoid her all his life, but times had changed, and the very thing he ran from had finally caught up with him.

* * *

_**1176, six years ago** _

Adrien walked through the town. It would probably be one of the last times he would have the freedom of walking around unrecognised. The first time he wished to roam the town, a good eight years earlier, it had taken both Nathalie and his bodyguard, Gerran to convince Gabriel to let Adrien dress as a pauper and leave the house for his own safety, but they both knew as well as Adrien that it was only because he wished to blend in with the other young boys -- just another boy in the town.

He had been schooled in the manner of a prince. His mother, before she had disappeared, had had a good relationship with the queen, and it was decided, should nothing stand in the way, Adrien would wed the princess. Often, he caught himself wondering what she was like. Was she clever? Kind? Strong? Quick-witted? Beautiful? He would have to wait until the evening, as it was decided it was time they befriended each other at the very least. 

Adrien ducked into a pub as therein began to fall, pulling his scratchy cloak around his shoulders. He loved to visit the place. His -- only -- friends Nino, had mentioned it to him upon hearing that Adrien would be visiting the town in disguise. When he finally decided to visit it for the first time, he understood why Nino would love a place that refused to serve him. The atmosphere was delightful, filled with laughter and love, basked in the orange glow of candlelight. He visited nearly every time he came to town. It seemed fitting to him that he should end his final visit to the town with the best part of it.

On this particular day, he wondered if he would finally be allowed a drink, as he had just turned sixteen a few month prior. He certainly looked the part. A stranger stood behind the counter, showing off her skills. Her hair was pulled back and clipped in place by a single barrette. On her face was a bright smile that Adrien was sure would could cure the worst of sorrows. She put on a wondrous show for the ladies and gents seated at the bar counter, tossing mugs and bottles and catching them at the last second, pouring liquor from unreasonable distanced to its destination. He noticed that the tip jar filled up quite quickly as she flaunted with no regret. He noticed the lightning flash every few seconds, projecting her shadow rather terrifyingly to the wall behind her.

He was so mesmerised but the liquid that seemed to fly around, he walked straight into someone else, both of them painfully landing on the ground.

"Would you watch it!" the girl he had bumped into snapped, turning to pick up her fallen tray and its scattered contents. "You are so lucky I was only collecting empty dishes."

"Er. . ." Adrien reached out to help her. She got ready to snap at him again and swat him away, then she looked at him, and the honest apology written on his face. They both reached for a dish, grabbing the last mug as lightening split the sky and the thunder crackled. The sudden flash of light, followed by the loudest clap of thunder yet, caused all chatter in the tavern to cease. The girl behind the counter nearly dropped her bottle. Adrien stared at the frozen girl in front of him. "Do you want some help with that?" he asked, letting go of the mug to reach for the tray. His voice, though soft, rang clear in the silence of the tavern.

"Eh!"

She dropped the tray, and used picking it back up as an excuse to hide her blushing face. While the tavern returned to its natural volume, Adrien helped her pile items onto her tray, then helped her stand. To his dismay, he noticed Nathalie waiting for him outside. "I'm so sorry about running into you. I must be on my way, but I do hope I can return. What's your name?"

"Huh? Hm, oh, Ma-uh-Marinette, my lord."

"Well, it was a pleasure meeting you, Marinette."

It was only after he left that he realised he had not given her his name, and that she had addressed him by a title she should not have known belonged to him. He almost pressed his face up against the glass to look for her, but she was gone. He noticed her a second later, though, helping the other girl wipe down the washed glasses. She caught his eye and flushed. The other girl smirked first at him, then at Marinette. 

"Time to go," Nathalie said. 

Adrien faked a sneeze. "I don't think we can go for dinner tonight."

"Get in the coach."

Adrien faked a stomach bug when he got home, and delayed meeting the princess by a week. He would continue delayed for years, finding more plausible excuses as he got older, but it soon became less about having friends in the town without his noble life causing interferences, and more about the fact that he had fallen in love with his fierce partner in crime.

* * *

_**1182, present day** _

Marinette sighed again.

"Oh, calm down."

Marinette's expression twisted. "Calm down?! How am I supposed to calm down, Alya? Last time I saw him, I threw liquor down his shirt!"

"First of all, it was an accident. Second, it was two years ago. It's highly possible that he doesn't even remember it. With all the work his dad puts him up to, I'd be surprised if he does remember it."

"How could he _not_?" Marinette wailed. "I've been toppling things at him since we met him. He doesn't know that I work here now, and he also doesn't know that I've known he's Lord Agreste's son since the very beginning. He probably remembers every single thing I have ever done, like the time I tipped an entire jug of stolen wine over his head! Alya, please, do this one thing for me. No one will even know that you don't work here. I can't do this."

"This is because you have a crush on him, am I right?"

"Alya! You can't say things like that! The brat upstairs will have me hanged!"

Alya rolled her eyes. "Mari, why do you work here? Chloe is the _worst_ person I have ever met!"

"Her father pays well," Marinette lied without batting an eyelid. As always, Alya believed it. "Also, that's treason, she'd have you hanged for that as well."

'Maybe we can hang side by side," Alya joked.

"Marinette!" 

"Duty calls," Marinette said with a sigh as the princess's shrill call bounced off the palace walls.

 

Over the next three hours, Marinette helped Chloe into her chosen dress. The princess would not shut up about 'her darling future husband'. 

"You've never even met him, my lady," Marinette said as she brought Chloe a range of earrings to choose from, "what if you don't like him? Worse, what if he doesn't like you?" Marinette did not truly think the latter was so bad.

Chloe looked appalled and snatched her chosen pair from Marinette. "He's going to _love_ me, don't be an idiot. As for me not liking him, well, that's impossible. I've heard quite a lot about him. Rumours say he's got the greenest eyes anyone has ever seen."

Marinette hummed as she reached for the matching necklace. "Like the first touch of spring."

Chloe stared at Marinette as she took the necklace and tied it around her neck. "Whatever, according to those lucky enough to have me him, he truly is a sight for sore eyes."

"Indeed," Marinette murmured, having been gifted the sight of the nobleman in something much less that the flashy clothes tailored to impress. Sometimes the wine incident haunted her, other times it was a memory worth having. "But, that can't be all you've heard about him. Have you heard nothing of his heart? Of his voice? How he treats others?"

"Why are you being so weird? Well, weirder than you usually are."

"No reason. Shall I fetch your amber or citrine embedded tiara?"

Chloe turned her head to admire her earrings in the mirror. "Why not the garnet one?"

"My lady, you are aware your dress is yellow, right?"

"Okay . . . but why not?"

With a sigh, Marinette picked up the silver tiara that held a single garnet in the centre. She placed it on Chloe's head and raised her eyebrows. "That's why."

"Eugh, it looks hideous. Put the other one on."

Marinette replaced it with a golden tiara embedded with tiny citrine stones. "Better, isn't it?"

"You know what bugs me, Marinette?" Chloe asked as Marinette got to work collecting the dresses Chloe had declined and tossed to her bed.

"Hm?"

"It pains me to say it, but you have a knowledge of fashion that is . . . par excellence."

Marinette smiled at the truly pained expression on the princess's face. "And?"

"And you're a castle maid!" Chloe turned in her chair to face Marinette. "Do you not wish to run your own boutique? My father is much more generous than I, exceedingly so. Should you ask, I'm fairly certain he would allow you leave. Should I request, you would be given the necessary items to start yourself up. Why stay?"

Marinette ran her hands over the beading on Chloe's violet dress. "You must be on your way, my lady. You don't want to keep the young man waiting, do you?"

Rolling her eyes at Marinette's avoidance, Chloe got up and left.

"It seems you do not know your father as well as I," Marinette told the closed door.

* * *

Adrien was somewhat surprised to find the princess alone. He had expected to see a train of castle maids following behind to do her bidding, but there wasn't even one. It was during one of his visits to the pub where he learnt of the manner in which the people saw their princess.

Alya, as he had soon learned her name, had spoke of a firsthand encounter with Chloe, detailing just how nasty the princess could be. The tale made Adrien all the more glad that he kept finding ways to avoid formally meeting her.

She was beautiful, he would not deny her that, but he knew better than most that her beauty was only on the surface. Perhaps she could change as she did not seem to be a fully bad person, but as they stood, she was not a good person either.

The formal introduction was over in seconds and they were then dismissed, leaving their fathers to discuss whatever they wished.

"What do you think of the palace?" Chloe asked as they walked along the halls.

"It's . . . well-kept. Brightly lit. It's nice."

She smiled. They seemed off to a great start to her, as she was unaware he had been privy to her treatment of the lower-class townspeople. "Well, we have an hour to ourselves. We could explore? In all my eighteen years, I have yet to visit every part of the castle."

"You're eighteen?"

"Yes? Is that a problem?"

"No, not at all. I'm just . . . surprised. I assumed you'd be a little older."

Chloe raised her eyebrows. "Why are you grinning like that? What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Adrien said, trying very hard to hide his amusement, "I was just think back to when my father wanted us to meet. You'd have been twelve. I think you would've hated me."

Chloe thought back to when she was twelve years old. "You're right, I probably would've."

"What's down there?" Adrien asked as they passed a dimly lit hallways.

Chloe paused and stared down the hallways.  "Must be the old family portraits and such. No one visits them much, so we don't keep many candles burning. Do you want to see them?"

"Why not?" Adrien shrugged, grabbing a torch to light their way.

Chloe talked him through all that she had learnt about each portrait, pointing out things on some, revealing lesser known facts about other families.

"And this one?" Adrien asked, moving to the second to last portrait. It showed a couple with no child. He found it strange, as all the others were painted with their children, no matter how many or how old.

"No one talks about this one much," Chloe said with a frown. "My father's older brother, but he passed some time before I was born. They say he fell in battle, but not much is spoken of this battle. The body of the queen was never found, and when she didn't rise to the throne, she was presumed dead. They had no children. Father said they had barely been married before death took them. The crown then fell to my father and once he passes, it will be my responsibility."

"And are you prepared for that?" Adrien asked, walking to the next portrait to see Chloe's parents, her mother holding baby Chloe.

The princess shrugged. "I've been taught my whole life to be a proper queen."

Adrien hummed. "But have you been taught to be a _good_ queen?"

"What's the difference?"

"A proper queen conducts herself well and handles business as best as she can. A good queen focuses first on her people then on herself."

"Oh." Chloe fell silent as thoughts scrambled in her mind. She had never heard words like those before.

"Your mother?"

"Disappeared. Much like your own. Of course, I had a few years with mine."

"Maybe we do have some things in common," Adrien said, staring at the portrait. 

When they arrived in the dining hall, they appeared to be early. The castle servants bustled about as they laid the table. One of them was very focused on a single place setting, rearranging it multiple times over. Eventually, when she was satisfied, she reached out for a napkin and began folding it in odd ways.

"Who's that?" Adrien asked, staring right at the raven haired maid.

"My handmaiden. She does this every night. Sets the place differently for me. She's . . . she's creative, I suppose, but I don't think she has much of an outlet for it. She spends barely thirty seconds on the napkin, often folding it into odd shapes. Often it's a rose, I've been told it's most simple of everything. She once made a monkey -- impressive, all things considered -- and it ticked my father off. He thought it was an insult from her. She tends to stick to flowers now."

"Her name?"

"Oh, it's Marinette."

Chloe was most startled when Adrien sneezed three times in quick succession. "Oh! Do you need a tissue?"

Marinette nearly found the strength to rip the fabric in her surprise.

"No, I don't think I need anything."

Marinette noticed his gaze on her and she haphazardly folded Chloe's napkin and left the dining hall.

"Excuse me," Adrien told the princess, "must be my allergies. I will be back shortly."

Chloe nodded, deciding that it wouldn't hurt to touch up her makeup in the short free time she would have.

* * *

"So, you work in the palace now. How long has that been going on?"

Marinette shrugged. "About a year."

Adrien nodded. "Is that why I never managed to speak to you again? I just thought you had died of embarrassment after the wine incident and I met a ghost every few weeks."

"I just might," Marinette said, hiding her face in her hands to avoid looking at Adrien's teasing grin.

"I thought you hated the princess. You and Alya had stories upon stories to tell."

"I did," Marinette said honestly, "but I've grown to tolerate her."

"Why? If you hated her, why would you even consider working for her?"

Marinette shrugged. "The pay here is better than the tavern." The same lie fell from her lips.

"But you loved the tavern. _I_ loved the tavern. You had Alya there. I don't . . . you know what, it's your choice. I shouldn't question it. By the way, I'm surprised you remembered."

"Me?" Marinette cried, " _I'm_ surprised _you_ remembered!"

"Bet you can't fake a sneeze anymore," Adrien teased.

To prove him wrong, Marinette sneezed.

"All right, I stand corrected."

Marinette smiled, but it faded after a moment. "So, you finally decided to meet her properly. What changed?"

Adrien shrugged. "Time passed, things happened. We all have to move on at some point. Besides, our fathers would be thrilled."

"But would you be happy?"

Adrien shrugged. "I don't think anything can truly compare to . . ."

"You secret true love, yeah, I know."

"Are you mocking me?" Adrien asked with a grin.

"I might be. My name is Adrien, and I have fallen in love with a woman whose name I cannot mention. It may be because she is a figment of my imagination!"

Adrien laughed at the exaggerated mimicry. "You know I love our little chats, but I have a princess to get to know, and you have . . . roses to fold?"

Marinette hid her face in her hands. "Oh my God, just throw me in a ravine."

But she was smiling when Adrien left. She knew she should stop, because Alya would not stop the teasing if she saw Marinette now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've tried my hand at Harry Potter (He's Not Mine) and I have decided to see what Miraculous Ladybug stories I can cook up. Do leave a comment to let me know how the story is going for you. I love to hear what you think, even if it's just a keyboard smash =D
> 
> Constructive criticism is, as always, much appreciated (and please do give it, I know I'm not a perfect writer)
> 
> That's it from me for now, I guess. Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

_**1177, five years ago** _

For a fourteen year old girl, Marinette was incredible. She had been at it by herself for four months, it had been her own little secret. Then Alya found out the outlaw with a price on her head was her closest friend. After all, it was getting a little difficult to sneak in and out of a single bedroom home without anyone noticing. At first, Alya had tried to dissuade Marinette out of fear for the slightly younger girl's safety. She had always seen the good Marinette did. Alya has been the one to rally the town in support of the outlaw. Then she had witnessed Marinette's true skill up close. Marinette could take care of herself, but not without help. 

After much persuasion, Alya convinced Marinette to come clean to a friend of theirs, a young girl they worked with in the tavern. Alix was thrilled to have been asked to put her skills to the test, and before long, the outlaw had added some rather strange weapons to her inventory. Marinette made them both swear to keep the secret to themselves, especially from their best friend, Adrien.

Marinette looked at her reflection in the cracked mirror. This was the fourth time she had redesigned her outfit. The fabrics were stolen, of course. Neither she nor Alya had the means to purchase such expensive material, but it was what she needed to protect herself best, if she planned on continually robbing the castle treasury and not dying by a guard's arrow.

She turned this way and that, enjoying the maroon colour on herself. Her cloak was black and if she stood still, it would close around her and could make her invisible in a crowded or dark space. Alya said the length was impractical. Marinette agreed. But she liked the feeling of it when she near flew across the forest and down the castle walls. Over time, Alya conceded. What she continued to disapprove of, was Marinette's choice of primary weaponry. Years ago, when they were young and full of hope, the pair of them dreamed of becoming dancers. Ribbon dancers. Marinette looked at the two wands tucked into her belt on either side. She stepped away from the mirror, crossing her arms to take hold of the wands. With unearthly speed, she whipped them out, the ribbons opening beautifully. The small weights at the end dropped them to the ground, the black material collection at her feet. Smiling, Marinette hit a button and watched as the ribbon retracted back into the wand, the tiny yet heavy ladybugs sitting at the end. She smiled. She would have to pay Alix a visit soon to give her thanks.

Marinette took a few steps, bringing her feet down hard. Then she jumped lightly. She smiled, having finally perfected her silent boots. The rest of her suit was no problem. It was practical and protected her, but it also had a certain flair that she just loved.

Alya sighed. "What about you _don't_ go get the taxes back?"

"I can't let that moron on the throne get away with this, Alya. He's been stealing from the town for years. Don't you remember when we were younger? The crops used to be fertile, the grass always green, the houses adorned with beautiful flowers. We can barely afford to _trade_! I'm doing this tonight and nothing you say can stop me."

"This is different now, Marinette! You'll be making direct contact with someone who speaks directly to the king. He will know who you are. He'll know you're just a kid. Then he'll find out who you really are and you'll get thrown in jail or worse, beheaded and --"

"I'll be fine," Marinetge laughed, lifting her mask to cover her mouth and hiding her tied hair underneath a hood.

And she _was_ fine, right up until she saw who was in the carriage.

Adrien's father had decided it was high time his son learned about the workings of the king first hand, so when Nathalie suggested sending him with the fodge to meet the sheriff, it seemed like a delightful suggestion to Gabriel. Adrien was highly unimpressed with the taxes imposed on the people who had been his friends and he did his best to remain hidden, not that they would recognise him -- or even be bothered to look close enough to realise he was the same boy with dirt in his hair and a scratch on his collarbone that he had received in the tavern. Somewhere inside him, he found himself wishing he could return the money.

Marinette had a plan. She stalked the carriage as it left the town, keeping in the foliage, her movements barely rustling a leaf. She had trained herself for this. She reached into her satchel and pulled out the garden clippers. Getting far ahead of the horses, she began dropping ripe apples to the ground. Distracted, the horses paused. The fresh apples were a stark change from the usual hay they were fed daily and so they stopped. Before the coachman had a chance to bring his whip down on the horses, a black grosgrain ribbon wrapped around the handle and yanked it from his grasp.

Marinette reminded herself to thank Alix again as she wrapped the end of her other ribbon around the sturdy branch and swung down, knocking the coachman out and off his seat.

Inside, Adrien had begun to wonder why he stopped. The fodge, an elderly gentleman with a nasty look, told him to sit tight and wait for him to return.

Marinette sat in wait for the carriage door to open. Once it did, she flung out her ribbon and watched as it wrapped around the man, the ladybug weight holding it in place. She dropped to the ground, her sharp motion yanking the man up. He yelped as his head hit the branch painfully. Trapping the wand at the base of the tree ensured that the fodge remained hanging from the branch, unconscious.

Curious at what all the noise was, Adrien got up to have a look for himself. Marinette heard the noise and snatched the ribbon she had used to swing down with. A solid tug let it give way on the branch and the ribbon came falling to her feet. She held the wand firmly in one hand, and the length of the ribbon in the other. She was most surprised to see Adrien standing in the doorway.

"Move," she said forcefully, doing her best to keep her head screwed on her shoulders.

"What do you want?"

"What's it to you?" she asked. She knew she had to pretend as if she had never met him before in her life, or she might accidentally hint to her identity. The words hurt to say, because she knew in her heart that they weren't true. "You're nobleman's son. The Agreste family. Why should you care about the welfare of the king's poorer people?"

"That's not true," Adrien said softly, and Marinette's heart clenched. "Take it." He looked around, pleased to note that everyone else was unconscious. "I'll say I fought you, I'll say you were quick, too quick. I mean, you even managed to take out both the coachman and the fodge. You were a blur, unable to properly be seen. We didn't stand a chance."

"But you do," Marinette said. She knew Adrien was kind-hearted, but this was a new level. "You have seen me. I know you can fight, I've seen you and your friend in your training grounds." She had also seen him in the tavern with her friends, and his too. Why are you doing this?"

Adrien shrugged. "I trust that your goal is to return to money to the people. You're not stealing for yourself."

"I . . . your father will question you relentlessly. I know the man."

"Let him. A small price to pay for the welfare of the town."

Marinette nearly swore as she fell in love all over again. "Thank you, my lord."

"Please, call me Adrien."

Marinette glanced at the weight at the end of her ribbon. "Then you may call me Ladybug."

She stepped into the carriage and grabbed the chest. She had known it would be heavy, but this was a bit unreal. After all, she was just a fourteen year old girl.

"Don't you want some help?" Adrien asked.

Marinette shook her head. "You can't. You risk being seen by the townsfolk. Besides, I prepared for this. I have a pick up crew ready." As she said this, she pulled a whistle from under her coat and blew. The sound was soft yet shrill to Adrien, but what surprised him most were the wolves that emerged from the thick forest around them.

Marinette spoke to them in hushed whispers and two of them locked their jaws around the handle on one side and began dragging the chest back in the direction of the town. The others followed along to take over when the first two grew tired.

"You . . . you _talk_ to animals?"

"Only my pets. I must be on my way before they wake up."

"If you must," Adrien said with a sad sigh, surprising himself.

Marinette dislodged her second wand and watched as the man fell to the ground, the ribbon wand sailing in the air. Adrien caught it. "I believe this belongs to you."

Marinette took it with a smile and clicked the button to retract the ribbon. "Thank you, for everything."

"I will say nothing of the encounter that will be of value."

"No," Marinette said slowly, "tell them . . . tell them I used underhand methods to overpower you. Tell them I had you trapped at the mercy of my blade. Tell them all you can about how I look and how I behave. Then tell them my name. And tell them that this is just the beginning."

She turned to leave.

"Wait!"

She turned.

"My father will never believe that I put up a fight."

She laughed. "What? Do you want me to hit you?" The idea was preposterous, and she found herself amused.

Adrien raised his eyebrows.

"Don't be ridiculous!" she laughed, "I'm not going to _bruise_ my escape aid!"

"Would you prefer I got in trouble then?"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I mean, just how bad could--" he broke off abruptly as Marinette swung her fist, the blow fuelled by his comment. He knew it would irk her, but this much was a surprise.

"Do _not_ question my strength."

And then she was gone.

Adrien chuckled as he gently touched his cheekbone and watched the red menace leave. She really was something special.

The next time he visited the tavern, Marinette fussed over his bruise in a manner not unlike a worried mother, much to Alya's amusement, but Adrien never stopped grinning.

The next time the taxes were to be paid, Ladybug met her soon-to-be partner in raiding the carriage.

* * *

_**1182, present day** _

Dinner had progressed smoothly, or so Chloé said. Alya had gone home by the time Marinette had finished readying Chloé for bed.

The dark haired maid sat on her own bed in her nightgown, the items rather extravagant for a castle maid, but then again, the king did seem a little off.

She hummed to herself as she let her hair loose and threaded a brush through it. Her eyes fell on the locked drawer that held the pearl necklace. Chloé had seen it once and had merely commented that she used to own a string like that. Marinette had wanted to ask her what value it held to her, but the princess had been whisked away by her father moments later.

Her attention was quickly snatched when she heard a small scramble near the window. Snatching up the ribbon from the previous night, she slowly made her way to the window. Unlike her weapons, this was merely a ribbon dancer's tool. The pink ribbon was satin and had no weight at the end, but damn the world if she had forgotten how to make do with what she had.

"Why have you returned?" she called out.

The response took a moment to come, but no one stepped into view. "The string of pearls . . . where did you get it?"

"The princess has multiple. I was gifted one on my eighteenth." Marinette's lies were effortless. "Come inside, you must be cold."

First his head, then the rest of his body, came into view as he settled on the stone ledge. "Last night you bound me to the bed post. How can I be sure you aren't planning on handing me over to the king?"

"You are an outlaw. I am a palace maid. Neither of us like the king very much." Marinette turned to the tray she had brought up from the kitchens. "I have not-so-fresh dinner leftovers. The princess had a guest today, so the castle chefs prepared a feast."

"And what did you think of this guest?" Chat Noir asked, crouching on the ledge.

"He's . . . pleasant," Marinette decided, turning around with a plate of the main course. "Roast?"

Chat Noir had been there when the roast was fresh, but proper manners kept him from eating his fill. He had a vague idea Marinette would not be so restricting. "Yes, please."

He was slightly surprised when she joined him on the ledge, holding out a fork to him. "And what will you use?" he asked, amused.

Unamused, Marinette showed him her own fork.

"Ah."

"Chat Noir, why have you truly returned?"

"A while back, I stole a necklace like the one you have. We thought it would be worth it, would feed the town for a month at least. It turned out to be fake. I made a joke of giving it to Ladybug as a gift. She wore it every single time I saw her. She said she never took it off. Sometimes I would catch myself looking at the neck of every girl I met, hoping to find the pearls on one of them. I never found her and now . . . now she's gone."

Marinette wanted to apologise, but she knew the apology would make no sense coming from her. "What would you say to her . . . if you could speak to her?"

Chat Noir stabbed the food with the fork. "I would want to say a lot, but I don't quite think I'd end up saying everything I want to. I am to marry someone chosen for me. For a long time, I got out of it with excuses upon excuses, all for her. I loved her, more than I know how to say. If I could, I would run away with her."

"Where would you go?" Marinette asked softly.

Chat Noir leaned against the stone. He looked out the window. "Do you see there, beyond the forest? There's a village out there, not part of the kingdom. It's where people go when they want to be forgotten, when they want to start over. We would go there. No one would know us. We would be common folk, with no worries in the world."

"Sounds beautiful."

Chat Noir smiled sadly, picking at the loose stones on the ledge. "I used to dream about it often. Running away from my life. Sometimes I dreamt about faking my death, leaving behind no trace of myself. Just Chat Noir, and that's all I am."

Marinette's eyes widened. She had done that, but she had killed Ladybug. She wondered what life could've been like had she killed Marinette instead.

"But, time has passed. Ladybug is gone. I have no reason to deny my father what he wishes for me."

"Chat . . . Ladybug is . . ."

"She's _dead_ , Marinette. I would give anything to have her back but the truth is that she's gone. Besides, I've moved on." He nodded to himself, as if confirming the statement. "No need to worry your pretty little head."

He turned to leave. Marinette caught his wrist. "Will you return?" she asked. The question surprised them both.

"I don't see why not," he responded with a smile before leaping off the ledge.

Marinette stared at the food in front of her. "I'm so sorry, Chat."

* * *

**_1181, one year ago_ **

Ladybug pulled her deep red hood over for the last time. This was it. Today she was going to die. Ladybug would be over before the day began. She knew she did not truly have a choice. She could let Ladybug die, or both Ladybug and Marinette would die, and Chat Noir would be hunted until his end. Before her doubts returned, she took a running start and jumped out the palace window.

Chat Noir was jumpy as always. His lady had kept the necklace, and she wore it everyday for the eight months she'd had it. Whenever he saw her, they hung around her neck. Seeing her was always the best part, and no amount of coldness from his father could dampen his spirit after a heist with Ladybug. So, as always, the feline was excited to meet his lady.

Their plan was simple. Get in, get the jewelled tiara, get out.

Chat Noir had no idea there were other plans being made.

Ladybug would not allow her final heist to be a failure, so when the king's guard had her trapped, she flung the tiara to her partner and ordered him to run. The cat hesitated, but when she shouted harshly at him, he trusted her and left with what they risked their lives for.

The next day, Adrien stood among the townspeople as they watched Ladybug hang for her crimes.

Marinette disgusted herself, mourning the loss of her creations more than the woman who wore them to the gallows. "Good morning, Marinette."

She nearly hissed at the king in the way her partner often did.

"Oh, come now. You know she was a criminal."

"She was no worse than I," Marinette snapped, turning her gaze back to the window. "And she's paid for both our crimes."

"I trust the quarters are to your liking. This is where you will be staying."

Marinetge turned her gaze back to the king. "What? You said you would let me be if I gave you Ladybug."

The king shrugged. "And I have. You are a free woman. You now have a well paying job in castle, one of the highest honours. You will be my daughter's personal handmaiden."

Marinette's jaw dropped. "You promised me my freedom! You gave me your word!"

"You have no proof. You will work here, where I can keep an eye on you, or I will send out search parties and hunting parties to sniff out your mangy cat and have him hung, and he _won't_ be gifted such an opportunity as you have."

"You should've had me hung instead," Marinette whispered, her eyes burning brighter than the hatred in her heart.

"Perhaps, but this gives me a much greater pleasure. I expect you see you early in the morning where you will be introduced to the princess. Now, why don't you see about informing your dear friends that Marinette is still alive?"

The patronising smile the king gave almost made Marinette wish she still had her daggers.

 

The town held a funeral for their hero. Adrien attended. Nino knew the truth about Chat Noir, and so he stood by his best friend. Alya was heartbroken. Marinette watched from behind a tree. She had to find a way to let Alya know she was still alive, before Alya said something about Ladybug's identity. She could not simply walk into the throng of people rudely. After all, it was someone's funeral -- her own no less. And then an idea struck her.

She sneezed. Three times in quick succession.

All three of them turned in her direction. Alya's expression clouded over in confusion. She excused herself and made her way to Marinette. Adrien chose to stay. After all, to him and everyone else, Ladybug was in that casket.

"Marinette? But -- but I saw -- you were hanged!"

"That wasn't me," Marinette said quietly, eyes downcast.

"Then -- but -- but why would you do this?"

"I can't really explain it, Alya, but everyone needs to keep thinking Ladybug is dead. The girl that you saw was a criminal who had been wasting away in the palace dungeon. She accepted the proposition. I'm fairly sure she might have suggested it."

"I don't understand. You're not a killer, Marinette."

"No, I am not. I have my reasons, Alya. You must trust me. I am truly sorry that I did not warn you of this, but everything had to look real. Come, we must find Alix or she might say something."

Alya suddenly gasped. "Alix already knows! She was with the mortician, she gave me your suit and cloak and weapons and everything. But why didn't she say?"

"I knew Marinette had a reason," Alix said, dropping down from the tree above them, "I expected an explanation, but I suppose I can suffice with having her alive."

"I . . . there's been a change. I work in the palace now."

"What?!"

"The king . . . has decided to set me _free_ of my crimes. In exchange, I will work for the princess. It was necessary to make the death of Ladybug public. I just . . . I can't say more, I'm sorry."

Alix shrugged. "Fine," she said, surprising Alya with her easy acceptance. "As long as you're still okay. I guess we can all say you're lucky he allowed this . . . fake Ladybug to die in your place. I wonder, what could you have done to deserve it?"

Marinette rolled her eyes. "I ask myself the same question every hour."

Alya sighed. "Well, will you at least fetch your clothes? The mask is ruined, I'm afraid."

Marinette shook her head. "No, it will be safer here. Ladybug was the town's hero, it would make sense for you to keep something of remembrance. For me to keep it in the palace. . ."

"Just take it and lock it in a chest," Alya said, "lock it up wherever you plan to hide your pearl necklace."

Marinette's hand rested over the beads that were hidden under her dress. "Oh, yes. The princess can't see them at all."

That night, Marinette took the fake pearls off for the very first time.

Chat Noir didn't raid anything for weeks, but once he started up again, he was worse than he and Ladybug combined had been. André never saw it coming, and Marinette was quick to shoot the king down everytime he made a move to capture the cat.

After all, one must always protect one's partner . . . even in death.


	3. Chapter 3

**_1182, present day_ **

Nino stared at Adrien as Adrien stared out into the courtyard.

"I could've stabbed you twice and decapitated you and you'd still be staring at the princess with that stupid lovesick look on your face."

"Huh?" Adrien turned away from the princess and her handmaiden, "what princess?"

Unaware of what Adrien had truly been saying by his absent response, Nino rolled his eyes as he swung his mock sword a few times. "I thought you didn't want to even _meet_ the princess. What changed?"

"Ladybug died," Adrien said, lifting his own mock sword to Nino and bouncing lightly on his feet.

"Adrien . . . I'm sorry, man."

"Wasn't your fault," Adrien muttered. He glanced at Chloé. "It was her father's. Once I marry her, I'll make her a good person. I'll open her eyes to all the wrong her father does. Then I'll make him watch his own daughter ruin him."

Nino didn't know Adrien could be scary without his tenebrous costume. With a deep frown set, Adrien began his attack. As he countered each blow without being given a chance to properly parry, Nino wondered if Adrien had been training with someone else or if fury and hatred made him more focused and far stronger.

Once he reached the end of the training grounds, Nino gave up the defensive front and gave in to an underhand style he had not used since he was thirteen and causing fights on the town streets. He ducked and dodged Adrien's attacks, essentially forcing the blond to chase him around the training grounds. Nino watched him carefully, committing his chain of attacks to memory, and then finally, he was able to land an attack of his own. He did so without pause, leaving Adrien no window to claim back dominance of the fight.

Their session ended when both swords went flying through the air. Nino's narrowly missed their spectator. "How long have you been standing there?" Adrien asked.

"Since the honest swordsman became a clever crook from the streets."

Nino laughed. "You flatter me, Alya."

The brunette smiled and held up the steel canteen. "I brought mead. Fresh from the tavern. I figured my boys could use something after such an _intense_ training session."

"Are you mocking us?" Nino asked with a laugh, noticing the stress she had placed on 'intense'.

"I might be." Alya held out a cup for Nino. "And what will the nobleman have? Small, small, or small?"

Nino took the cup from Alya with a soft 'thank you'.

"Brave words of mockery for a young bartender such as yourself," he mused.

"Oh! You think so little of me, Sir Nino?"

Nino snorted. "Stop that. I'm not a knight or a man of any status. It's funny in the tavern, but out here -- on the _king's_ training grounds, no less -- it's a little less appropriate."

Alya held out Adrien's cup to him as he approached. "You'll just have to _make_ me stop, _Sir_ Nino."

"Dear God, save me from the insufferable couple." He thanked Alya for the mead. "Why don't you just get married and do all your stupid flirting in the privacy of your own home?"

"Because I live in your home," Nino said, "and you can't get rid of me."

"I could probably fire you," Adrien muttered.

"So," Alya said, "I hear you've decided to marry the princess after all?"

Adrien nodded. "Will you be at the wedding? I'd love to make you my best man --"

"Hey!" Nino cried.

"-- but I'm fairly certain the king and my father will have words to throw about it."

Alya laughed. "No hard feeling, my lord. But I will be there, I can't very well refuse to attend my best friend's wedding. Even if he is marrying my enemy."

"Oh, she's not that bad, Alya," Adrien laughed, "she can change. And she will, I'm sure of it."

* * *

"What's wrong, my lady? You seem upset."

"I'm not upset. But I fear you might be."

The corners of Marinette's mouth quirked upwards. "You _fear_ that I may be?"

"Oh, shut up. I know you think me a horrendous brat, but I do have a heart. It's just. . ."

"Small?"

Chloé narrowed her eyes. "Perhaps. So, what is it?"

"What makes you say I _might_ be upset?" Marinette asked with a smile.

"You folded my napkin properly last night."

Marinette laughed. "Really? I didn't know you were so fond of my roses."

"I'm not _fond_ of them," Chloé scoffed, "I've merely gotten used to seeing them at my dinner setting. You missed your own dinner as well. Mylene says you went into the kitchens rather late to fetch something to eat -- which you returned this morning barely touched. It would do me no good to have a dead handmaiden."

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Just like you to overshadow your concern with . . . whatever it is you're made up of."

"Beauty?"

"Of course, my lady."

"So," Chloé said as she stopped to examine a gardenia, "what troubles you?"

Marinette did not want to talk to the princess about her problems. She had Alya for that, and on occasion, Alix. But it was one of those rare occasions where Chloé's voice was soft, and Marinette knew the only way Chloé's demeanour would snap back was if someone else approached, or if she offended her. After all, a year at her back and call and given Marinette insight into who Chloé was. So she took a deep breath and opened her mouth.

* * *

**_1181, one year ago_ **

Chloé stared at her new handmaiden in disdain. "Give her something better to wear," she told her old handmaiden.

"Yes, my lady."

"And Sabrina? Do remember to _wash_ the clothes."

"Yes, my lady."

Chloé circled the girl in her chambers. "Why have you come to work in the palace?"

"I was sought out. Your father believes I may be of good service to you."

"I suppose we'll see. What is your name?"

"Marinette."

"Well, Marinette. The first thing you will learn is that you will address me in the manner I see fit. You will, as all who meet me do, address me as 'my lady'. You will show me respect and you will do your job without complaint."

"Yes."

"Yes, _what_?" Chloé asked, completing her circle and stopping in front of Marinette.

"Yes, my lady."

"Very good. I do wonder how long you will last. Sabrina over there managed about a year, but to give her her dues, she was neither fired nor did she quit. Before her was a girl called Juleka. She survived two -- the longest -- before she quit. Well, she didn't quite quit. She disappeared and a letter arrived a few weeks later stating that she had eloped with her lover. Before her were a number of maids who never quite made one full year. So, I wonder how long you will last."

"You sounds proud of the number of handmaidens you've had, my lady."

Chloé paused, unsure how to respond to the calm statement.

"I do wonder if there had ever been anything constant on your life."

"The second thing you will learn is how to hold your tongue," Chloé snapped, bold blue eyes blazing. "Come and see me once you've finished with Sabrina. I will teach you how I like things done."

In a rather odd twist, Marinette ended up teaching Chloé a lot more than the princess taught her handmaiden.

* * *

_**1182, present day** _

"Have you ever loved someone with all your heart, and then lose them to something over which you have no control?"

"I loved my mother like that. I was near six when she disappeared. To this day, I do not even know if she's even alive. Why do you ask?"

Marinette shook her head. "I have lost a lot of people -- pets too -- each of them someone I loved dearly."

"You don't speak much of your family."

"I have a very small family these days," Marinette said with a bitter smile, "barely anyone outside the castle walls know I'm even alive. My parents died when I was young. I grew up with a friend of mine. Her parents cared for me like I was their own."

"How did they die?" Chloé asked, stopping near the end of the palace gardens.

"I was told my mother died in childbirth and my father in fighting the king's war. I knew neither of them. I have nothing to show me how they even looked apart from a vague memory that may very well be a figment of my imagination."

"I . . . I'm sorry," Chloé apologised, not even sure what she was apologising for.

"Do you ever dream of leaving the confines of the palace?" Marinette asked suddenly.

"Sometimes," Chloé responded honestly, "but I know it can never happen. My place is here in the palace. Besides, I do not think the people would have me in their space. I have not been very pleasant all these years."

Marinette raised her eyebrows. "If you could leave . . . even for a moment . . . would you?"

"Had you asked me that question a year ago, I would have given you a firm negative answer. But hearing you talk often about your life outside the palace walls, the life you had before you came to work here . . . it reminds me of the life I had when my mother was around. Love and care and happiness. I don't often feel like that anymore. Perhaps, should I be offered the chance, I think I would."

Marinette studied the princess, from head to toe.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, I'll have to alter one of my dresses for you . . . you'll probably have to suffer out a little patchy dress for the day . . . and you'd have to leave your tiaras behind, but . . . I think you should be fine to visit the town."

"Are you insane?! I can't simply waltz out of here in one of your dresses! My father will cry kidnapping if he so much as sees me in something less than worthy of a woman of my status!"

"Which is why you're going to hide under my cloak and we're going to sneak you out through here." Marinette pushed at the hedge, and Chloé realised it was merely a thick curtain of hanging vines. Marinette laughed. "Did you think your father allowed me out to visit my home? Come, let's see about making you look less like a princess."

"But what about Adrien? He's here to see me, I can't just _ditch_ him."

Marinette rolled her eyes. "He can survive without you for a few hours. Besides, I saw him and his friend on the training grounds." She knew perfectly well that Adrien himself would be visiting the tavern in the town. She would just have to keep Chloé away from the tavern.

 

Chloé had complained at first, but she eventually washed her face of all her makeup and sat patiently while Marinette hemmed an old dress. The room was small, much smaller than Marinette's quarters at the castle. "This is where you grew up?"

Marinette glanced around. She nodded. "Until your father came to me, I lived here with my best friend. Her parents have passed now. Her older sister ran off after adventure and her younger sisters live with friends of their own. It had been just Alya and I for years."

"Mari, is that you in there?"

Marinette hissed as she pricked her finger. Chloé's eyes widened. "Who's out there?"

"A friend of mine," Marinette said softly, "be quiet."

"Marinette?"

"Yeah, it's me."

The doorknob turned.

"Wait, no!"

There was a laugh from the other side. "What? Is your boyfriend with you?"

"I'm naked!" Marinette cried helplessly.

Another laugh. "I heard talking. There's no way --" Alix stopped talking as she noticed the stranger seated on Alya's bed, the strange who wore a rather fancy dress. "Who the hell are _you_?!"

"I like your hair," Chloé blurted.

Marinette sighed. "This is a friend of mine," she told Chloé, "her name is Alix. She helped me a lot when I needed it. She and Alya are the only two people who know all my secrets. Alix . . . erm . . . her royal highness, Crown Princess Chloé of France."

Alix's jaw dropped. "You've gotta be kidding me."

"Afraid not," Chloé said, "it really is me."

Alix narrowed her eyes. "You don't look very princess-y."

"That's the point," Marinette said, "I want her to be unrecognisable. Try this on," she added to Chloé, holding out the dress. "Behind that screen over in the corner."

Marinette turned to Alix as Chloé stepped out of view. "The real challenge will be seeing if Alya recognises her."

"No offence to her majesty, but what in the ever-burning hell is she doing here? Isn't she not allowed to leave the palace? Aren't _you_ not allowed to leave the palace?"

"True and true, but if I can sneak out, why can't she?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because _she's the princess_!"

"Look, this is just one day. All we're gonna do is take a little walk through the town. Just me showing my . . . cousin! Yes, my somewhat distant cousin . . ."

"Claudette?" Chloé supplied, "it's one of the other names my mother wanted to keep for me."

Alix glanced at the screen, then gave Marinette a very confused expression.

_She's nice?!_

Marinette smiled at Alix's mouthed question. She gave a shrug and half a nod. "So, I'm just going to give my distant cousin Caludette a tour of the town before she leaves for her hometown. Nothing big, no attention, and then I'll take her home. Just please, I need you not to tell anyone it's the princess."

"Oh, I won't. But princess? You better be prepared to hear an earful about yourself. The townsfolk don't particularly like you and your father."

"Alix!" The sound of a slap filled the air as Alix blocked Marinette's well-aimed book.

"It's quite all right," Chloé laughed, "a princess can't be liked by everyone."

"Indeed, she cannot," Alya said as she entered, catching only the final sentence, "especially not _our_ dear sweet-as-honey princess."

Marinette bit her lip. Alix didn't move a muscle. Chloé emerged from behind the screen. "Well?"

Alya stared at her. "Who are you?"

"I'm . . . er . . . Marinette's distant cousin Claudette?"

"I don't believe it," Alya murmured as she stared at Chloé. "Marinette! Why is the princess in my house?! Why is she wearing your old dress? Why didn't either of you warn me before I mouthed her off? If I'm hung, I will personally haunt you both!"

It began as an undignified snort that she tried to hide, but Chloé was soon laughing. "Oh, I knew I was disliked by some, but I had no idea my very own handmaiden's beat friend would despise me so."

"Forgive me, my --"

"Shh," Chloé said, "I'm Marinette's cousin Claudette."

"Err. . ."

Alya and Alix shared a glance. Marinette shrugged. "Just a few hours, then we'll be back at the palace."

A few minutes later, Chloé had reduced herself to _begging_ Marinette to let her into the tavern. Eventually, Marinette gave in, hoping and praying that Adrien and Nino had already left.

"And our winner is--! Look who's come to play!"

Marinette's cheeks tinged pink. "No, no I'm not here to play today."

Chloé looked around in wonder. Alya, who was standing near Nino, glared at Marinette. Alix narrowed her eyes, almost as if she were asking Marinette how this fell under not attracting any attention. Nino was as clueless as anyone to who the blonde behind Marinette was.

"Come now, Marinette, don't be like that. You wouldn't want your title to be handed over to second-best, would you?" Moments like these were rare to Nino, and he took great pleasure in insulting Adrien.

"Title?" Chloé murmured, "what title?"

Nino heard the question. "Why, reigning champion, that's what! Our sweet little angel Marinette is queen of the tavern! _Nobody_ manages to knock her off her feet!" He turned to Marinette. "But perhaps she's scared to fight the competition."

"Oh, you wait right there, you ass!" Marinette shouted. She knew Nino was playing on her crush on Adrien, but she was not going to let him get away with it. Chloé followed Marinette to the bathroom.

"What is all this?" Chloé asked as Marientte disappeared behind a screen.

"I never said because I was certain you'd disapprove. It started when I was about fourteen or fifteen. We started it as kids, a couple of us would get together and watch each other wrestle. As we got older, fights got more interesting. We learned new skills from our own training and from each other."

"Who's we?"

"A couple of friends of mine. These days anyone can challenge. You tap out if you want, but that means you forfeit the match. I've never tapped out." Marinette pushed the screen back and Chloé's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"You wear that out there in front of everyone?!" she cried, taking in Marinette's . . . _revealing_ outfit.

"Anything else restricts movement and besides, which champion doesn't show off her scars?"

Chloé's eyes took in each and every scar that she could see on Marinette's body. "The town is a terrifying place. You can't seriously be going out there to fight a man. You're a castle maid!"

"In the castle I am. In the tavern, I'm the reigning champ and damned be the world if I let anyone take that away from me too."

 

"Would anyone like to challenge the champion?" Nino bellowed.

Short of breath, Marinette held out her hand to Adrien. Shaking his head, he took it and pulled himself up. "You fight dirty, Marinette."

"The best kind," Marinette replied with a quick wink as she turned away from him.

Nino's gaze landed on Alya, who quickly shook her head. Then Alix, who claimed her shoulder was still recovering from her last fight with Marinette. Then the stranger.

"How about the lovely lady in yellow?"

"No!" Marinette shouted.

Adrien hopped off the short little stage and gratefully took the glass Alya handed him. Nino ignored Marinette and held out his hand to Chloé. "I'm sure we can ask our champion to go easy on the newcomer."

"Oh, that's not necessary."

Marinette's eyebrows shot upwards. "Is that so?" she demanded, "all right, sweetie. Put your money where your mouth is."

Chloé took Nino's hand and bounced onto the platform. "With pleasure."

Nino looked at the dress Chloé wore. "Perhaps you'd like to change?"

"A lady must always look her best, no matter what she's doing."

Marinetge rolled her eyes and pushed her loose hairs back. "Okay, let's get this over with. Do we have a doctor on standby for the little lady?"

"What's your name, blondie?" Nino asked, using the term affectionately.

"Claudette," Chloé responded without hesitation.

"Do you think she knows what she's doing?" Alix asked, leaning towards Alya.

Adrien messaged his shoulder. "Doesn't matter. Marinette is going to take her out in seconds."

Marinette did _not_ , in fact, take her out in seconds. Chloé surprised them all with her skills. Even Nino was amazed at her level of trickery. He himself had never mastered turning underhand fighting methods into an art form. Alya and Alix were sirring with twin looks of shock. After all, they knew she was the princess. Adrien was just pleased someone was out there giving Marinette a run for her money.

Marinette was caught so off guard, she very nearly forgot how to fight. Twice, Marinette considered yielding.

The crowd wanted more.

"Let's spice it up!" Nino cried. "Kim, knives!"

"Heads up, Marinette!" Kim shouted.

Marinette laughed. "This is it for you now, _Claudette_." She caught the dagger Kim threw by the handle. "Think you can catch a blade?"

"I thought it was an unspoken agreement among women not to doubt one another," Chloé said, not even looking at Kim as she caught her own weapon.

Marinette's features arranged into a frown. The princess was just full of surprises today. The patrons had never seen such entertainment before in most of their lives. The cheering never stopped and for the first time in years, people were truly split between who to place their bets on.

Marinette was annoyed at most to have ripped the skirt of her dress that Chloé wore, but to her, in that moment, winning was more important than the clothing the princess's blood stained. Chloé's face set in a smug smirk when she succeeded in leaving two shallow cuts on Marinette's arm.

Furious at the skill Chloé had surprised her with, Marinette flipped a switch and allowed Ladybug to return. Adrien leaned forward as Marinette's fighting style began to slowly change. He recognised it, but he could not place it at all.

At long last, Marinette had Chloé trapped under her blade and blonde yielded. Marinette collapsed on the platform, her breaths coming in short gasps. She had not had such an intense fight since her last _proper_ run-in with a palace guard. She would have to ask Chloé where a princess learnt to fight so dirty.


	4. Chapter 4

**_1169, thirteen_ ** **_years_ ** **_ago_ **

"The world is a dark and dangerous place sometimes, my dear. You must learn to protect yourself from the demons that lurk. Always be wary of those close to you. Sometimes, the monster you must fight doesn't sleep under your bed, rather it eats at your dinner table, or it tucks you in at night."

Chloé giggled as her mother tucked the covers around her daughter. "You're no monster, maman!"

"Perhaps, but be wary all the same, my pretty little princess."

* * *

**_1175, seven years ago_ **

"Again."

Chloé took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and forced herself to focus. Then she opened her eyes and began her attacks. Her teacher blocked and parried each one, but Chloé was small and quick, and she was taught to use it to her advantage. However, she was still an eleven year old child, so when she landed a solid blow to her teacher's gut, she dropped her guard and rushed to his side.

"Armand! I'm sorry! Are you okay? Shall I fetch the doctor?"

"You have nothing to be sorry for, princess. That was excellently done. Shall we call it for today?"

* * *

_**1178, four** _ _**years** _ _**ago** _

Armand D'Argencourt hissed as his tailbone hit the floor for the fifth time that hour. "You're going to put me in crutches at this rate, princess."

Chloé smirked as she took the cloth that blindfolded her and used it to tie her hair up in a neat bun.

"I _am_ very impressed, make no mistake. Not many women can defend themselves as well as you do blinded, in their dresses no less. Although, next time we train, I would appreciate if you wore your protective gear."

Chloé shrugged. "I'll be wearing a dress all my life. It only makes sense for me to know how to defend myself with all this nonsense."

"You are fourteen, princess, you have nothing to fear."

"So says the man who sleeps with a sword at his pillow."

"Touché, princess."

* * *

_**1180, two years** _ _**ago** _ ****

"Pathetic! Insulting, that's what it is!"

"I was only --"

"Stooping to such levels of trickery is dishonourable and to be frank, I am extremely disappointed. I have not taught you to fight like rascal on the streets. I have trained you in the manner of a knight, a noble art. You insult me by using cheap tricks and underhand strategy. Have I taught you nothing of honour?"

Chloé's expression hardened. "You have _no right_ to address me in such a manner," she said softly. She was hurt at the response her skills had received, and she wanted to hurt her mentor back. But she did not know how. "You are just a man who thinks he knows all there is about defending himself. What am I to do if I am confronted by a group of bandits who use nothing but underhand strategy? Am I then supposed to cry honour and hold up my sword for them to strike first? I think not! I'd prefer to be a living rascal than a dead princess!"

"Then this is where your training ends. I cannot teach a student who does not respect my teachings."

"To hell with your teachings! What will honour get me when I am dead because my attacker does not play by the rules? What then? My father will mourn me like he did my mother and I will blame you and your teachings of honour and courage. In a dark and dangerous world, only the cowardly and the cruel survive! So forgive me if I wish to one day actually _sit_ upon the throne of my kingdom!"

Chloé cried herself to sleep that night. She had lost the one person she considered a friend. She promised herself then that nothing would ever hurt her again, at least not her heart.

* * *

**_1182, present day_ **

Chloé sat on the stool with her skirt all the way up so that Alix could clean the wound on her thigh.

Marinette leaned against the wall as Alya tended to her arm.

The pair of them locked gazes across the room and out of nowhere, a laugh bubbled from the princess's throat. Marinette chuckled lightly. "I had no idea you could fight."

"I had no idea I remembered."

"No matter how you learnt, if you've learnt well, it will always stick with you."

"You want to know a secret?" Chloé asked, closing her eyes and leaning back against the wall.

"Will it get me killed?"

"If you speak of it, yes."

Marinetge leaned back again and closed her eyes as well. "What is it?"

"I used to admire Ladybug."

Alya, who had been pouring alcohol to a cloth to wipe Marinette's wounds, nearly dropped the bottle.

Alix, who had been stitching up Chloé's wound, nearly stabbed herself.

Marinette froze and her eyes shot open.

Chloé noticed nothing, her eyes remained closed, but a smile had settled on her lips. "I saw her once, fighting off the guards two at a time. She caused a distraction while her partner snuck in and stole something. Probably where my emerald tiara went. I watched the way she fought and it was incredible. The way she moved was like a graceful dance. I wanted to be able to fight just like her, but that wasn't acceptable." Chloé scoffed. "Last I checked, a princess training in the manner of a knight wasn't all that acceptable either."

Marinette tilted her head. "You trained like a knight?"

Chloé hummed. "Yes. What little I remember of my mother, I remember she always spoke about defending myself. I began when I was eleven. When I was sixteen, my mentor deemed my style dishonourable and unworthy of his teaching. I have not seen him since."

"I trained like a dishonourable thief. You're good, a very good fighter," Marinette admitted, "I would love to do that again. It's not often a woman can find a challenger on her own level."

"On your level?" Chloé repeated.

Alya laughed. "Up in the castle you may be the next ruler of this kingdom, but down here, we have our own queen."

"Just be quiet and bandage me up, please."

"No, I want to hear more," Chloé said, peaning forward.

"Sit back," Alix told her, gently pushing her back against the wall.

"I've never been outside the palace walls before. All of this, the atmosphere of the town is beautiful. I wish I could stay. Now that I've come, I half wish I hadn't. I would not have anything to miss if I had not felt it."

A knock at the door shook the four girls from their reverie. "Can we come in?"

"One moment," Alix called, snipping the thread and pulling Chloé's skirt down. "All right, all good."

The door opened to allow in Adrien, Nino and two others Chloé did not recognise.

"Ouch," Adrien said, looking at the wounds on Marinette's arm. "That looks painful, princess."

"You know I'm not a princess."

Nino ruffled her hair, making even more untidy. "You're our princess. So, who is this new and incredibly talented fighter you've brought with you?" Nino smiled at Chloé.

"My name is Claudette. I'm a rather distant cousin of Marinette's. She's just showing me around the town before I leave for home."

"And where is home?"

Chloé shrugged. "A day or two's ride out. The village on the outskirts of the borders. What is the name of the man who pitched me against the champion?"

"My name is Nino --"

"And he's _taken_ ," Alya snapped at Chloé.

"-- and these are friends of mine, Luka, Max and Aurelien."

Marinette hid her amusement with a cough. It had been a year since she heard the name Adrien had blurted when Alya first asked.

Adrien rolled his eyes at Marinette. He turned to Chloé. "That was incredible. I haven't seen skills like that in nearly a whole year."

Chloé blushed at the honest praise she didn't often receive.

"Oh, you've _got_ to be kidding me," Marinette murmured, low enough that only Alya heard. And Alya understood. She bit her lip and kept silent as she tied the end of the bandage around Marinette's arm.

"Alix, Nino, Max, can you help me clean up all this mess?"

Marinette frowned at her. "Take them two as well!" she hissed.

"Nope. You're in love with one and the other is fascinated by your _cousin_. We'll be right outside if you need us."

Marinette stared in shock after her friends as they left, carrying their own bowls and bandages. "We really need to get going," she told Chloé, "no one is going to be pleased if I return you with a slight limp."

Chloé rolled her eyes. "If I can do everything else I do daily, I can walk without a limp."

As she said this, she stood up to prove her point. Marinette sat back with a small grin on her face as Chloé took a step. Her leg gave way and she stumbled -- right into Luka.

Marinette nearly snorted at the hilarity of the situation. Here she was, in love with the man Chloé was set to marry, and here was Chloé, falling into the arms of someone else -- while Adrien watched cluelessly.

Marinette squeaked when Adrien sat down beside her. "How is it that I have not spoken to you in so long?"

"I come by every few weeks, just to let off some steam. I stay no longer than needed to clean any wounds and then I return. I'm not meant to leave the palace walls."

"Well, it's nice to talk with you, no matter how short the time may be."

Marinette smiled. "You should be at the palace, wooing your lady."

Adrien sighed. "I'm not sure if I want to marry her."

"What changed?" Marinette asked in surprise.

"I met an old friend of mine."

"Your old secret love?" Marinette teased.

Adrien didn't respond to the question. "Unfortunately, that doesn't matter. It is my duty to my father and to the king to marry the princess, so I will."

"You don't love her," Marinette said softly, turning to face Adrien, "but that's not the problem, is it? You love someone else?"

Adrien shrugged. "It wouldn't matter if I did. I've agreed to marry the princess. It would be dishonourable to go back on my word."

" _Honour_ ," Marinette spat, rolling her eyes. Chloé glanced at Marinette. "What good will honour do when you are wasting away in regret? Honour is why I fight the way I do. Honour gets a man nothing."

"What does it get a woman?" Adrien joked.

"Hurt," Marinette replied.

Chloé cleared her throat. "I think it's time I returned home. There'll be a war if I'm not at the dinner table." She passed it off as a joke, but Marinette knew it was the truth -- which is why she was most amused.

Groaning in pain, Marinette stood up. "Let me go get changed," she told Chloé, "try not to get anyone hung while I'm gone."

"Let me help you there," Adrien said, standing up and offering Marinette a hand.

Marinette was more focused on hurrying so she could get Chloé back to the palace than she was about the hands of her love being around her.

"So, what's new with you aside from your new job?" Adrien asked.

There was a laugh from the other side of the screen. "Nothing new, really. It's just work all day, sleep half the night away."

"And this cousin? Where did she come from?"

"Er, my mother's side. Some distant relative. I don't have all the finer details, I didn't think to ask."

"Marinette, what is the princess like? You must know her behind closed doors."

Marinette paused in dressing and stared at the floral pattern on the screen. "She's . . . growing. When I first met her, she was as Alya described. Today, I think Alya would treat her as she would anyone else."

Adrien laughed. "I don't think the princess would like being treated like anything other than a princess."

"You'd be surprised," Marinette said with a grin as she thought about the blonde that sat in wait for her.

Adrien fell into silence, thinking about what he had chosen to do. His thoughts were interrupted by a soft grunt and then a tired sigh. "Problem?"

"Wounded limbs are always a problem," Marinette grumbled.

"Let me," Adrien said, standing up.

This was not the first time Adrien had helped Marinette tie the strings of her dress. She often wounded herself and then tried to get done on her own. Alya would be tending to the wounded and Nino would be having fun out on the platform. The first time, Marinette had blushed redder than a tomato, but she soon got used to the feeling of Adrien's hands on her back. Now it was something that she expected -- yet she still always tried to do everything on her own.

So with a resigned sigh, Marientge pulled her hair over one shoulder and turned around. "Please and thank you."

The first time Adrien had to help a wounded Marinette, he flushed because it had been drilled in his head that he must never be alone with any girl -- he belonged to the princess. Today, Adrien had no idea what brought on the warmth in his cheeks. He did it slowly, making sure the strings were in the right places. He didn't know why, but he did his best not to touch Marinette's skin. He knew she was warm, she was always warm. Hugging her in the winter was like sitting before a blazing fire. But today, today Marinette's skin burned him like he had touched that blazing fire.

And he did not know why.

"Done," he said a moment later.

Marinette turned with a smile. "Thank y--" she stopped, unable to decipher the look on Adrien's face as he stared down at her. "Are you all right?"

Adrien gave a small nod.

"Come now, Marinette. It won't do to keep your dear cousin wating."

Marinette and Adrien both jumped at the voice in the doorway. Grabbing on to Adrien for support, Marinette slipped her feet into her shoes. "Do shut up, Claudette."

Chloé laughed. "It can't take that long to throw a dress on."

"That's rich, coming from you," Marinette teased, letting go of Adrien.

Chloé only smiled as she began walking away. With a sigh, Marinette followed.

"Will you be returning?" Nino asked as they made their way to the door, "specifically to fight Marinette again."

Chloé glanced at Marinette. "I shall try. I make no promises, though."

Marinette nearly had to drag Chloé out of the tavern. "We will have to travel through the forest, but we can't stick to the roads. There are guards on patrol at this hour and while they may not recognise you, they will recognise me."

"How do you know that?" Chloé asked as she pulled up the hood of Marinette's cloak.

"Er . . .  A bored girl learns a lot."

Chloé stuck close to Marinette. "There are wild animals in the forest."

"Seriously? Had I been an enemy on that platform, you'd have beat me within an inch of my life without batting an eyelid. But you're afraid of an animal? Wow."

"People can be predicted if you see enough. Animals are wild and dangerous. And these forests bear wolves and bats and wild dogs and lynxes and -- and --"

"Rats," Marinette supplied, "raccoons."

"Oh, God, you're not helping."

Marinette laughed. "I've never seen a wild dog, the bats emerge after dusk, rats tend to avoid us, these lynxes are like most cats and keep to themselves and only hunt after twilight. As for the wolves, there are only about four of them left."

"How in the hell do you know how many wolves there are in the forest?"

Marinette laughed again. "Good God, princess! I say we give your mouth a bath."

"Oh, shut up. Just get me out of here. I don't care which direction we go as long as I get out of here without seeing a -- wolf!"

Chloé grabbed a fallen branch and held it out in front of her.

"Put that down!" Marinette shouted, pushing it down as she said so. "Chloé, drop the branch. Trust me."

Casting a weary glance at her handmaiden. Reluctantly, she did as she was told.

"First of all, that's a fox. Second, he's got your dress."

Once it had been pointed out, Chloé noticed the bag it dragged along. "Oh."

Marinette crouched down and patted the ground. The fox barreled into her, knocking her off balance. Marinette cried out as she hit the ground, the wounds of her fight having had no chance to heal. "Trixx! Get off me!"

Chloé watched as the orange animal stepped backwards and sat, waiting. Marinette lifted herself up and when the fox whined, she sighed and scratched it behind its ears. "You know that's manipulative, Trixx, don't you?"

He whined again and Marinette found herself petting him again. "Now, go and tell Alya I said thank you."

The fox whined again and sat down in front of Chloé, who moved back. "He wants you to pet him," Marinette said. "He knows you're afraid."

Chloé glanced at Marinette then back at the fox.

"Go on."

Closing her eyes, Chloé reached out. Trixx stood up and bumped her hand with his head. Chloé squeaked, but she didn't move away. Trixx let out a low rumble before turning back to Marinette.

"Now, go back to Alya and give her my thanks. Let her know I said you can have some treats if you'd like."

Trixx bounced in a circle. He rubbed his head against Marinette before turning and fleeing. It took less than a second before he had disappeared from sight.

"You _talk_ to animals?"

"Only to my pets," Marinette said with a smile.

* * *

_**1171, eleven** _ _**years** _ _**ago** _

"Her name is Tikki. She belonged to your mother."

"She's beautiful."

The robin perched on Marlena's forefinger chirped. Marinette giggled.

"What is it?" Marlena asked with a smile, "do you find her funny?"

"She likes you, Mama Marly. She's thankful for you taking care of her."

Marlena stared at the eight year old girl she had raised. "Do you understand her?"

Marinette shrugged. "Don't you?"

Marlena shook her head. "This is a special gift, Marinette. Not all of us are blessed with it."

"I'm _special_!"

"Yes, but you mustn't draw attention to it. You could get in trouble if the wrong people find out. It makes sense why you're always playing in the forest now. You must've made many friends in there."

Marinette nodded. "So many, Mama Marly! I don't even have names for them all! There's wolves and birds and even a fox!"

"A fox?" Marlena questioned, skeptical.

"Yes, a small little red thing. It was injured when Alya and I went berry picking. Alya said she watched Papa Otis heal other injured animals but that we shouldn't touch wild animals because we're small. But it was so sad, I couldn't leave him there. He stayed very calm while Alya healed his leg. We call him Trixx. He likes Alya a lot."

Marlena hummed. "And the wolves? How do they behave?"

Marinette laughed. "Like Sœur Nora's puppy! Except they're _huge_! Some are even bigger than I am. They play with me, the pups, I mean. The adults are all way too big to play. Sometimes they get a little rough but their mama always scolds them."

Marinette showed Marlena a fading scar on her arm. "Like this."

"Oh! Why did you not show this to me sooner?! It could've been infected!"

Marinette hung her head. "I'm sorry, Mama Marly."

Marlena lowered her voice to a gentle one. "Why did you not come to me? Or even Papa?"

Marinette swayed from side to side. "There was a creature in the forest who healed it. She said it would leave a scar like this forever. She said she did not have proper magic. She said she was sharing with someone."

Marlena frowned. "And what sort of creature was she?"

Marinette frowned as well. "She called herself a fairy."

"Did she ask you for your name? Did you give it to her? Marinette, did you give her your name?"

"I gave her nothing, Mama Marly. But she already knew my name. Is that bad?"

Marlena calmed down. "No . . . no, that isn't bad. But you must never give a fairy your name, do you understand?"

"Yes, Mama Marly."

"If you want to be friendly with them, you can give them a nickname. Some other name they can call you. If they insist for your name, you must ignore them thereafter. The forest can be a dangerous place for pretty princesses like you and Alya if you're not careful. Where is that girl? I ought to give her an earful about the fairies as well."

"She was playing with the fox, Mama Marly. Papa Otis is with her."

"Hm, well I suppose we can leave them for a moment. Do you want to help me wake your sisters up?"

"Ella and Etta? Yes! Will we feed them porridge?"

"If they want it," Marlena grumbled, already walking towards her bedroom. "Come on," she said, holding out her hand for Marinette.

Outside, Alya fell over laughing. "Papa! He thinks your hat is food!"

"It would appear so," Otis said as he removed his hat and looked at it.

Alya rubbed the fox's back. "He thinks it's disgusting," she said with a laugh.

"And how do you know that?" Otis asked with a smile.

"I just know. I know everything Trixx wants me know, isn't that right, you big fuzzy fox?"

Otis paused in disting his cap off. "Do you truly understand the fox, Alya?"

Alya tilted her head. "Don't you?"

"Marlena!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not too sure about this chapter tbh...


	5. Chapter 5

**_1182,_ ** **_present_ ** **_day_ **

Marinette jumped slightly when the cat tumbled into her bedroom. "I have no food tonight, minou."

"Have you ever been in love, Marinette?"

Marinette laughed as she looked at the criminal in her mirror. She ran the brush through her hair a few times. "Why are you asking?"

"More importantly," Chat Noir said, flopping down on Marinette's bed and staring up at the canopy, "have you ever fallen in love with someone you know in your heart you will never be able to be with?"

Marinette laughed again.

"Why is this funny to you?" Chat Noir asked, turning his head to look at the girl at her dresser.

Marinette smiled at her reflection. "I find it amusing to find solace in the outlaw. Why, has the cat found love again?"

"Something like that."

Marinette turned to face him. Chat Noir sat up. "A new love . . . how wonderful. I'm sure Ladybug would be happy for you."

"What about you?" Chat Noir bounced off the bed and pulled Marinette up off her seat by both hands. "You said you find solace in an outlaw. I assume this means you understand."

"I suppose it can't hurt to tell you. After all, who are you going to tell?"

"I could probably make something happen. I am cupid, after all."

"You're not cupid, you're stupid." Marinette smiled and pinched his cheek.

"Hey!"

Marinette walked to her bed and pulled back the covers.

"You can't go to sleep, you didn't answer my question."

Marinette gave the outlaw a sad smile. "Does it matter? Not even the real cupid could help this one."

"Maybe. But it can't hurt to talk."

"What's stopping you from going after the girl you love?"

"Society," Chat Noir spat. "And my old promises. What's stopping you from going after the man you love?"

Marinette shrugged. "Society. And his duty. Aren't we a sad pair?"

"Indeed."

"So, why have you come to ask me these questions?"

"Curiosity. I wanted to know if there was someone you loved. I suppose I must leave you to your rest. I presume you don't get much being at the princess's beck and call all day. But fear not, I will return tomorrow night. Let me know if you find something in the palace worth stealing."

With a smile and a wink, Chat noir hopped onto the stone ledge.

"Wait!"

Marinette opened her jewellery box and pulled out a necklace with sapphire gems set in it. "The princess lost it months ago. I found it under her wardrobe last week. Here, take it. The jeweller in the upper class town will pay handsomely for jewels like these." Marinette took Chat Noir's hand and dropped it in his palm. "It's the least I can do for the man who visits routinely. I don't see much of the town often enough to satisfy my longing. You remind me of the people there."

"Then perhaps I should steal you away to visit."

"That is a horrible idea," Marinette laughed, "but there have been worse."

"Oh, like what?"

Marinette closed Chat Noir's hand around the necklace. "Giving an outlaw a kiss goodbye," she murmured.

Chat Noir nearly fell out the window. "Do not make light jokes like that, Marinette. I may be tempted to take you up on them."

Marinette reached up to fiddle with the collar of Chat Noir's suit. "This needs mending. I could do it for you."

"You don't need to make excuses. If you want me to return, all you have to do is ask."

"This woman you love . . . would you run away with her?"

Chat Noir looked at Marinette, who was focused on the fraying collar. "Far beyond the kingdom boundaries, where society cannot keep us apart."

Marinette locked her hand on the collar and tugged lightly. "And if she could not run away with you?"

"Then I would stay and visit her in the dead of the night."

"This is wrong," Marinette whispered.

Chat Noir didn't get to ask what she meant, because she lifted herself onto her toes and pressed her lips to his. Surprised, Chat Noir let the necklace fall to the floor of Marinette's room as he steadied himself on the ledge.

"Very wrong," he agreed, when Marinette let go and dropped back to having her feet firmly on the ground. "What about. . .?"

"Nothing could ever happen. He has his duty and I have mine. I have always known this. Still . . . I had hoped. But time is up and he cannot ever be mine. I knew it would come to this, but still. . ."

Chat Noir wiped away the tears that collected in Marinette's eyes. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Stay . . . please." Marinette closed her eyes and leaned her head into his hand. She had always felt safe with him. No heist was too dangerous or too risky when she knew he would be back to back with her. But this was different. This was different kind of safe. This was the kind of safe that Alya's parents had given her, the kind of safe Nora had given her.

Chat Noir stared at Marinette. This is what he had wanted, but he had never expected her to reveal to him all that she had. It felt so very wrong, but he wanted nothing more than to give in to her.

"Please," Marinette repeated, stepping forward and holding on to his hood.

"I did say all you had to do was ask." He hopped off the ledge and Marinette hugged him, buring herself in the safety of his arms. She wondered how many nights he had laid awake, blaming himself for Ladybug's death. She wondered what he would do if she told him. "Are you certain?"

Marinette took his hand and pulled him to her bed. "You can't sleep with all this," she murmured, pushing his hood off. She stood for a moment, staring at his wild hair. "You look rather adorable without the cat ears on the hood."

She turned and opened her wardrobe. The tiny space held three dresses, a single pair of dress shoes, and other odds and ends that Marinette collected over the years. She pulled out a shirt from the back. "The king asked for it to be repaired in the first month I began my work here. He never asked for it back. You can sleep in it. I guarantee no hidden weapons will injure you in your sleep."

"How do I know this isn't a ploy to reveal my identity," Chat Noir teased, tapping his mask.

Marinette picked up the fabric she used to mend any tears in her dresses and ripped a piece of it that she then blindfolded herself with. "You identity is something important to you, something you will choose to reveal if or when the time arises." She held on to the bed post as she spoke. "This is my promise not to find out the secrets you keep without you wanting me to. After all, it must be uncomfortable to sleep with a mask such as this."

She reached out for him. He had not said a word, so she was not sure if he had moved or if he still stood in the same place. Chat Noir took her wrist and gently pulled her towards him. Marinette reached up and lifted the mask. He closed his eyes as she ran her fingers over his face. "You remind me of someone."

"Perhaps," was the murmured response.

Marinette's fingers found the buttons of his suit and she slowly undid each one. "I already have to help the princess dress. I never expected the outlaw to need the same kind of assistance." She smiled at her little joke. "You still have the shirt?"

There was a hummed response.

"I trust you know how to put it on?"

"Very funny."

He stepped away and her hands fell. When he next took her hands, she felt the fabric of the sleeves. "Why do you trust me so much, Marinette? What stops you from believing that I am only here to rob you?"

Marinette smiled. "You rob only the greedy and the the wrongdoer. I am neither, and I know you know this. Would it be too wrong to ask for a kiss?"

"Probably." But he kissed her anyway. Unable to see it coming, Marinette was surprised, but she neither complained nor moved away. If anything, she asked for more without even using her words.

When Marinette woke in the morning, she wondered if the previous night had been a dream, as she saw no blindfold when she opened her eyes. She sat up slowly and when her eyes fell on the nightstand, she smiled. On a neatly folded shirt was the piece of cloth that had served as a blindfold.

 

"Please? Please, Marinette, please oh please please please please, why are you making me beg, _I_ _am the princess_!"

Marinette sighed as she hung up another of Chloé's dresses. "I can't take you out into the town. It's risky. If your father catches us, he'll find some new way to inflict torture on me, and if you have anything to say, you'll join me. No, I can't take you out into the town."

"Fine, then I'll go myself. Where did I hide that dress you altered?"

"CHLOÉ!" Marinette cried, her mouth open as she held a deep blue dress.

"I felt free yesterday, Marinette! Don't you understand what that's like? I want to feel like that again. And besides, why wouldn't you want to return to the tavern. You have a crush on the fighter -- what was his name? Aurelian?"

"I do not!"

"You do."

"Tell a soul and I will tell Adrien you don't love him and you do not want to marry him."

Chloé gasped and started to tell Marinette off, then decided against it. "It's not like he loves or wants to marry me either," she grumbled, "it's written all over his pretty face. He's doing this out of duty, just as I am. Sometimes I wish I wasn't heir to the throne. Can't we go out for a walk and pretend like we've been killed by some wild animal? Then I could go to the town and live as Claudette."

Marinette was not keen to fake her death a second time.

"You've gone insane, my lady. I should have never taken you to the town."

"Oh, but it's the best thing you could've ever done for me! I haven't felt this happy in years! It's a wonderful place to be. Could do with a little proper gardening though."

Marinette stared at the princess. "Your father takes the harvest and leaves little to nothing to plant," she said flatly. In a good mood, Chloé would think as a person, not as the heir to the throne. Marinette knew and exploited this as often as she could.

"That's horrible! The _entire_ harvest?"

Marinette shrugged. "There isn't much of a harvest to take anymore."

"Right, that's it. We are going to the town tonight. Meet me in the basement with a bag as big as you can find. And bring your cloak for me. For now, duty calls and I must appear as a princess should. Be ready, I expect to see you in the basement at dusk."

Marinette was left gaping at the empty chambers as Chloé left. She had no idea if taking Chloé to the town had been a good idea or a mistake.

And what on earth did she want the bag for?

 

Marinette's jaw dropped once more. "You can't be serious."

"I have never been more so."

"You are _the princess_!" Marinette squeaked, "you can't steal from your father!"

"Ladybug and Chat Noir got away with it for so many years."

Marinette could only produce a jumble of sounds for a few seconds. "Ladybug trained day and night to perfect her skills. Chat Noir is a master thief.  They are -- or were -- _professionals_!"

"Look, you are my handmaiden, which means you do what I ask of you. Right now. I am asking you to fill up that bag with the seed bags."

Marinette's jaw dropped yet again. "You're going to get me killed," she murmured, throwing the small pouches into her bag. "I'm going to die on the job. Ha, the irony. Hey, maybe I'll come back as a ghost and someone else can get me exorcised while stealing oh, I don't know, wine from the king." Marinette gave a hollow laugh. "Why do I get caught up with people who try to get me killed? I'm a good person. I did good deeds. Why am I so unlucky?"

"Would you shut up?" Chloé asked.

Marinette turned to see her filling up a small pot from the wine barrels. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Your friend Alix mentioned that she had never tasted proper wine before. Since we're down here . . ."

"Oh my God, I'm going to die in the gallows!" Marinette wailed, throwing her head back. "You might as well just stab me through the heart and get this over and done with!"

"Will you please shut up?" Chloé snapped.

"Yeah, some of us are trying to break in to the treasury."

Both girls turned to the man leaning against the grain supply.

"Stay out of our way," Chloé warned, holding out a dagger.

"Hey! Put that away!"

"He's a criminal!" Chloé cried, but she lowered the dagger.

"First of all, that's mine." Marinette snatched her dagger from Chloé. "Second, everything he does is no worse that what you are doing right now."

"A word, Marinette."

Marinette pointed the dagger at Chloé. "Stay here. Maybe if this goes well, I'll teach you to rob properly. Since you're so keen on doing this, you can continue to fill up your wine pots."

Marinette sighed as she realised she had nowhere to keep her dagger. "And hold on to this. You give it back to me when we return to the palace."

Chloé watched as Marinette walked towards the criminal. "I wasn't aware you had plans tonight, Chat Noir."

"Well, I did have plans, but this is entirely spontaneous."

"Oh? And what were your plans?"

"I had plans to snuggle up beside the warmest person I know and have my second best night's sleep in years. But then she was missing, so I just followed the smell of fresh pastry and found myself here. Say, on a serious note, what is the princess doing?"

"Stealing. She plans to leave the seeds and the wine pots in the town square."

"And whatever prompted that?" Chat Noir asked, glancing over Marinette's head at the blonde closing up a pot.

"She was in a good mood and I told her that her father essentially steals from the lower class town."

"Aren't you just a miracle worker?" Chat Noir mused. He glanced at Chloé again before pulling Marinette behind the grain bin and planting a quick kiss on her lips. "I mean, I already knew you were an angel --" he gave her another kiss "-- but this is a miracle. Pity it wasn't in time for Christmas --" another kiss "-- but I have a better idea than leaving the items in the town square."

"Oh, so the cat does have a brain," Marinette teased as he gave her another kiss.

"Hm, very funny." He suddenly leaned away from her. "This is all right . . . right?"

"Well, that depends. Am I enjoying it? Yes. Should we be doing this so close to another person, who just so happens to be the princess? No."

Chat Noir grinned and kissed her again. "Tease."

"What's your idea, minou?"

"I know someone who would be willing to help me plant the seeds."

Marinette smiled. She pulled him down by his hood and kissed him. "I know two girls who would be willing to help me help you."

"That's settled then. We're going to plant the seeds for the town. And the wine?"

Marinette leaned back, hanging her arms around his neck. "Well, the pots come with proper lids, so they'll be fine in the square. Don't worry, we'll make sure no animals get to the pots."

Chat Noir leaned down to kiss Marinette again. "Not only are you a blessing to have in the cold, but you are also a genius."

"It was your idea, kitty. But tell me, did this immense love for me develop overnight?"

"Over three nights," Chat Noir said, "on the first, you tried to capture me. On the second, you gave me something to eat. On the third, you asked me to stay. I'd call it love at first sight, but I had to stop by three times."

"You idiot," Marinetge said with a smile, moving to kiss him again.

" _Sacré bleu_ , don't you get sick of each other?"

Marinette squeaked and Chat Noir almost dropped her.

"I filled up all the pots and packed the seeds. Maybe if you had spoken about your genius idea in front of me, you'd have gotten down to it much sooner. There would have been less kisses and more talking."

"Someone kill me," Marinette murmured, "I'd rather die from embarrassment than in front of the town as payment for corrupting the king's daughter and conspiring with an outlaw."

"Look, I'll kill you after we get this done."

Marinette sighed. "Chloé, if you tell anyone, I will --"

"Yeah, yeah, we all have our secrets. I'll keep yours if you keep mine."

* * *

Alix had always though that thinking she had lost Marinette would always be the biggest shock she would ever receive. When she opened her door in the middle of the night, she made a note to jot down the encounter as the biggest shock.

"What the hell is going on?"

"We're planting seeds," Alya said, "everyone will be so happy when it's time for the harvest."

Chloé stepped forward. "Especially when they find out they'll be keeping it."

"Oh, count me in," Alix said, stepping out and closing the door behind her. "So, where's my share of the seeds?"

Nearly an hour later, they all sat in the empty tavern. Alix leaned back in her chair with a happy sigh. " _This_ is wine," she said.

"I hope you all know you can't say that I brought the seeds out here -- and the wine."

Nino looked at Chloé. "Don't worry, your highness, we have Chat Noir here, and he has no problems taking all the praise."

"Your secret is safe with us," Alya said, "as long as you keep in secret that we aided you in your wild adventures."

"That's the way it is," Marinette said, "you keep my secrets and I'll keep yours."

"Honour among thieves," Alix said. Chloé snorted, earning a look of surprise from Nino.

" _Honour_ ," Chat Noir grumbled. "Honour gave me a persistent headache, two disgusting scars and a dead partner."

Chloé laughed, but it was empty. " _Honour_ gave me a lost mentor and a hard heart."

Alya inhaled deeply. "Honour gave me a scar across my body that will never fully heal. A young girl fighting for what was right."

"Honour cost me my father," Alix said, "a loyal man fighting a king's war."

"Honour keeps me having to hear hell from a nobleman's senile father," Nino grumbled. Chat Noir gave a small smile.

They all looked at Marinette. "What?"

Then she sighed. "Honour gave me . . . a dead father, fighting a king's war, it cost me three animals that had loved far too much, and it killed a part of me that I had held very dear."

The table was silent. "Screw honour," Nino mumbled, "seriously. All it does is get in the way."

Alya raised her glass. "Here's to _dishonour_ among thieves."

"Here's to underhand fighting," Chloé said.

"Here's to saying to hell with society," Chat Noir said.

"Here's to flipping off the king one day," Alix said with a laugh. "Sorry, princess."

"Here's to flipping off _everyone_ ," Nino said.

Marinette was the last to raise her glass to the centre of the table. "Here's to a family of odds and ends." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the chapters are getting less interesting as they go by ugh


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh look, Sabine makes an appearance   
> and the kwamis O_O

**_1182, present day_ **

"Adrien. You have a serious problem."

Adrien groaned and rolled over. "Can this wait until I'm up?"

"It's evening. Get up, this is important."

With a sigh, Adrien sat up in his bed. "What?"

"What happened last night?"

Adrien yawned. "I ran into the princess and Marinette in the palace storage. They were already planning to steal the seeds and the wine was the princess's idea."

"I find that incredibly hard to believe."

"You were there last night, you saw what she was like out there. Believe what you saw."

"So, am I to assume someone else beat you to making the princess a good person?"

Adrien nodded. "Marinette is a gift from up above," he whispered loudly, "she is an angel. She kisses like a devil, though."

Nino sighed. "Nothing is ever easy when it comes to you, is it? First Ladybug, now Marinette. You're falling in love with everyone except your bride. How do you think the princess will feel if she ever hears you were all over her maid?"

Adrien shrugged. "Don't think she'd care much. So long as no one else finds out."

"Really? You're going to do that to Marinette? You really are a lost cause, you know that. You're feeding the cat tonight."

Adrien's eyes popped. "I'm not feeding that thing! That thing will eat _me_ for its dinner!"

Nino shrugged. "Call it your punishment for what you've done. Especially since I know you well enough to be sure you're still going to go back to Marinette. Oh! How do you think Marinette will react when she finds out who you are?"

Adrien shrugged again. "That's future me's problem. Present me is going to enjoy every moment I get with her."

"I give up. As your best friend, it is my duty to tell you when you're being an asshole and if you don't listen to me, then I deserve to sit back and watch you trip over your own feet. Of course, it will be up to me to help you up again, but damn you if you think I'm not going to have a good laugh first."

 

"I suppose I have to take back what I said about Aurelian," Chloé mused, sitting up in her bed and yawning. "How long have I been asleep?"

Marinette shrugged as she continued tidying up the room. "You have about two hours before dinner."

"Ugh. I feel exhausted."

"I would be worried if you didn't. Not only did you crawl into bed at dawn, you spent the night planting seeds and then drinking wine. Doubt you've ever done _that_ before."

"I haven't . . . but it felt good. Like when we fought in the tavern. I had fun. I didn't know that what I had previously wasn't fun . . . Marinette, I don't want to marry Adrien."

"Then tell him the truth."

"I have to marry him. It's my duty."

"I'm sure if the two you put your golden heads together you could come up with an idea."

Chloé's eyes lit up.

"Faking your death and pretending to be my cousin Claudette for the rest of your life _isn't_ an option."

Chloé sank back against her pillows. "How long has that other thing been going on?"

"What?"

"You and the outlaw."

Marinette paused. "Tonight will be three nights," she answered honestly.

"Really? And he can't keep his hands off you for one minute? I saw you from the field last night, too. Hiding behind the large trees. I should be furious, I should take you to my father."

Marinette frowned at Chloé. "Why wouldn't you?"

"Because you love him. And he loves you. You can deny it all you like, but if I can tell, then there really is something there." Chloé suddenly smirked. "But if he gets in the way of your work, I'll have him hanged."

Marinette smiled. "Get ready, my lady, I'll run a bath for you."

Chloé's features twisted.

"What?"

"I don't like that anymore."

"What? Bathing?"

" _No_. Last night, everyone called me by my name. I can't quite remember the last time someone addressed me by my name, like _I_ was _their_ equal and not just a princess."

"I yelled at you thirty minutes prior, what do you mean?"

Chloé rolled her eyes. "You can't seriously be so thick, can you?"

Marinette smiled. "I know what you mean, m-- would you like lavender or rose scented oils, Chloé?"

Chloé smiled and dropped back on her bed. "Haven't we got any jasmine left?"

"Jasmine it is."

While Chloé relaxed in her steaming water, Marinette wandered around the castle. She soon found herself headed to the stables. The horses neighed excitedly when they noticed her. After all, whenever she came by, she brough sugar cubes. Laughing, Marinette reached into the pocket of her skirt to feed the four horses a few cubes each. Then she walked to the end to the smallest of the lot. "Hello, Kaalki. Have you been fed well today?"

Marinette received a nicker from the brown horse as she stroked her nose. "Sugar cube, Kaalki?" she asked, holding out the hand.

Marinette giggled as the horse nudged her arm gently. "I can't give you too much, now, can I? That would be highly irresponsible of me. Besides, I've already given you four, which is already more than enough for such a tiny thing."

Kaalki snorted and stomped her hooves lightly. Marinette place a kiss atop her head. "You know I'm right, Kaalki. I have to get going, I have some cheese for the doormice that --"

"HEY! DON'T YOU _DARE_ HACK ON ME!"

Marinette and all the horses stared at the back door of the stable. "Kaalki, are you all right?"

The horse whined, nudging Marinette to the door.

"What's in there? I know you're afraid, but I -- hey!"

Fed up, Kaalki gave Marinette a slightly hard push towards the door. Marinette threw the horse a glare before opening the door cautiously. She closed it softly and looked around. "Hello?"

"WOULD YOU LET ME FEED YOU, YOU GREAT FURRBALL?"

"Adrien?"

Marinette followed the sound of Adrien's shouting and what she thought sounded like a cat, eventually finding Adrien yelling at the caged animal. "Oh my . . . Is that a _black_ _panther_?"

"Marinette! What are you doing in here?"

"I was just outside, talking to Kaalki. What have you got this one all caged up for?"

Adrien stared at Marinette. "He tried to eat me once," he said flatly.

Marinette glanced at the panther. He gave Marinette wide kitten eyes and even went as far as to purr. She stared at it for some time, then laughed.

"How is that funny?"

"Look at him playing innocent with those big eyes. What are you trying to do?"

Adrien gestured to a bucket of fish. "I'm trying to feed the violent bastard."

Marinette walked up to the cage, despite Adrien's warning. He watched in amazement as Marinette raised her hand to the panther. Adrien was fairly certain he saw the panther's murky green eyes flash bright blue for a second.

And then he was on the ground, rolling and purring like a house cat.

"What's your name, kitty?" Marinette asked as she scratched the large cat under his chin.

"Plagg," Adrien said, "how did you . . . what are you feeding him?"

"Your cat has an affinity for cheese. Doesn't have a favourite kind yet." Then she laughed. "No, Plagg, that's all I can give you."

A large paw lazily reached out for her.

"No," Marinetge said firmly, "it's for my other pet. You're not yet my favourite."

Plagg howled as if he had been injured.

Marinette rolled her eyes. "So melodramatic, Plagg. Theatrics won't get you any extra cheese. If you behave, I might return."

Plagg went back to purring as Marinette resumed her petting.

"I'll tell you a secret," Marinette stage-whispered to the panther.

Plagg sat up and meowed softly at Marinette. "You're my first cat of any kind -- not counting a human with an infatuation with cats."

In the back, Adrien blushed slightly.

Plagg meowed again and dropped his paw on Marinette's head. Of course, petting wasn't something the animal normally did, so the drop of his paw knocked Marinette down on her back.

"Plagg!" Adrien scolded, moving to shove Plagg's paw off Marinette and help her up, but when he crouched beside her, Marinette was laughing.

"Well, that was new," Marinette said as she sat up, "I've been licked, carried, mistakenly injured, protected and made a fool of by animals for many years but never in my _life_ have I ever been _petted_ by an animal."

Plagg purred and stuck his face between the bars. He raised his paw again, but this time he slowly brought it down on Marinette's head. She sat still while the panther rubbed her head. He made a mess of her hair, but she did not move. "Yes, yes, you're cute too, Plagg. Are you quite done yet?"

Plagg dropped his paw on the ground and gave Marinette a pleading look. With a sigh, she placed a block of cheese in it. Excited, Plagg turned around and got busy with something. Marinette smiled and stood up. "I had no idea you liked cats, Adrien."

"I'm practically a cat myself," Adrien joked, "why don't I receive head rubs and treats? I've known you far longer than this lazy creature."

There was a hiss from the cage and Plagg's tail knocked Adrien's ankle.

Marinette laughed. "Perhaps if I had known you thought yourself a cat, I would have treated you like one. While it was a nice surprise to meet your pet, I must get going. Before Chloé decides to raid the gold chests on her own." She spoke without fear of Adrien reacting adversely. After all, he had been her best friend for many years. It had been a pity they could not march up to him and ask him to join them. She was certain Nino had already told him about it.

Marinette turned to leave and Plagg yowled, so she turned back. Almost like he was shy, Plagg presented her the cheese, except it was looking rather like a misshapen bird. Marinette frowned at it. Plagg pushed it towards her, purring softly. Marinette picked it up. "You know Tikki?"

The volume of Plagg's purring increased.

"Who's that?" Adrien asked.

"A . . . a friend of my mother's. I'm sorry," she told Plagg, "I don't know where she is."

Plagg whined and curled up in the centre of his cage. Marinette stretched her arm in to pet him, but she couldn't reach far enough. "I'm sorry, Plagg."

She left the cheese at the end of the cage and got up to leave. Adrien watched her skirt disappear from the room. He reached out for the cheese, but Plagg had returned to what Adrien knew to be normal and snatched the cheese away from Adrien. He growled at Adrien before sitting in the centre once more and focusing on the cheese. With a sigh, Adrien left the bucket in the cage and left.

* * *

**_1162, twenty years ago_ **

"I would _die_ for my child, Marlena."

"You would orphan your child before she is even born?" Marlena asked, "think about this carefully, Sabine, the fairies are known to be tricksters. What if this is a trap?"

Sabine looked at the baby girl in Marlena's arms, and the older one playing with building blocks. "If you could be one hundred perfect sure of your daughters' safety from a man like the king, all her life, would you not take the chance?"

Marlena placed her hand over Sabine's. "She has already lost her father. Do not take her mother from her too."

"André will pursue her to the ends of the earth, Marlena. This is the only known way I can ensure her safety. You will look after my daughter?"

"That is not a question you should be asking, Sabine. But yes, of course, I will."

The tiny fairy hovered in front of Sabine. "Are you certain?"

Sabine nodded slowly. "Yes."

The fairy flittered down to Sabine's baby bump. "She will be protected by the creatures of the wild. The king can never harm her. I give her my name, and I will forever protect her, as long as she is meant to live."

Marlena held Sabine's hand as the fairy glanced at Alya, then pointed at her. "I will use her to protect the child. It is done. You will have three days with her before your time comes."

And then the fairy vanished. That night, Sabine sat down to write a letter that her daughter would read when Marlena saw fit.

* * *

**_182, present day_ **

"What's that?"

Marinette jumped and stashed the letter in her drawer with the string of pearls and locked the drawer. She turned to look at the man leaning against the bed post. "A letter."

"From your lover?" Chat Noir teased.

Marinette smiled as she walked towards him. "I don't recall receiving a letter from you," she said, toying with the belt of his scabbard.

Her teasing response threw him off completely. Marinette hooked her finger under the belt and tugged. "What's the matter, cat got your tongue?"

Chat Noir decided a change of topic was necessary. "So, I heard you picked up a new pet today. The roaring thing has been silent for the first time tonight."

"Jealous?" Marinette asked, smiling up at him. "You can be my pet too, if you want."

"You know, earlier today I said that you were an angel. I'm beginning to rethink that."

Marinette smiled and hung her arms around his neck. "You got me in trouble with the princess, you know."

Chat Noir's eyes widened. "I'm sorry, I never--"

"I'm teasing," Marinette said with a soft laugh, "she's miraculously decided to let it slide."

"I promise I'll be more careful in the future."

"Good, I can't have everyone finding out. I mean, you _are_ an outlaw."

Chat Noir hesitated when Marinette leaned up to kiss him. "What is it?" she asked softly.

"This . . . this isn't right. I can't do this to you. We can't keep this up forever, I -- it's wrong. . ."

Marinette stepped closer and laced her fingers with his. "Do you want to stop?"

"No! No, I -- I love this, every minute I spend with you feels like a slice of heaven. But I can't help this nagging feeling in the back of my mind telling me that every step I take towards you is a mistake. I have duties that bo matter how much I may want to run from, I must tend to. This -- whatever it is that we have -- it will end inevitably and I want nothing more than for that to never happen but -- but it _will_ and I'll end up hurting you and I don't want to do that."

"Don't you worry about me, Chat Noir. I know very well that duty cannot be helped, and if it must end, then it must. All good things must come to an end. But why can't we relish in what we have while it's still around? If you feel the way you say you do, then you will be just as hurt as I when this ends, so don't you worry about me. Worry about you."

Chat Noir pulled Marinette into a hug and buried his face against her shoulder. "I don't know why it's taken me so long to see it, but I love you, Marinette, and I want nothing more than to run away from the kingdom with you . . . But I can't."

Marinette held tighter, hoping to console the outlaw. "Will you stay tonight?"

"Yes."

When Marinette woke up, she woke up to the blindfold still around her head. There was a soft thump from the general direction of the doorway. "Chat Noir?" Marinette asked, rolling over and reaching out to feel nothing but the mattress.

"I'm here," he said, lifting the blindfold.

"You've changed already."

"I have somewhere I need to be."

"Will you be back tonight?"

"If you want me to."

He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and walked towards the window. "Chat, wait!" Marinette scrambled from the bed and rushed to the window. She pulled him down for a small kiss, then smiled. "Okay, you can go now."

In the doorway, Chloé silently calmed herself down and plastered an annoyed expression over her shocked look. "Wow. I come here to find out if you died in your sleep or something and I find you and your boyfriend have been sleeping in the same bed."

"Gah! Don't you knock?!"

Chloé shrugged. "You can have the day off. Visit Alya and Alix in the town or whatever. I have plans."

"You have _plans_?" Marinette repeated, raising her eyebrows. "Do your _plans_ include theft?"

"No need to worry your little head over it. I promise not to cause any trouble for you." Chloé turned around and left a confused Marinette in her room.

 

Chloé stormed through the castle. Nino noticed her approaching and hoped that she would walk right past him but no, fate was cruel and she stopped in front of him.

"Move."

"Er . . . you can't go in there. He's . . . naked?"

"He probably was ten minutes ago, I said _move_!"

Slightly afraid the princess would order an execution in her fury, he moved. Adrien would have to suffer the consequences of his actions. Chloé slammed the door shut after her but it didn't do much in concealing her voice from the eavesdropper.

"YOU _SLEPT_ WITH MY MAID?!"

Nino snorted and decided to stay there and listen in.

Adrien stared at Chloé. "All things considered, I suppose I owe you both an apology and a thank you."

"For what?!" Chloé bellowed, "for not screaming blue murder in her bedroom?!"

"Chloé, please, the castle walls are not soundproof."

"They must be! Because I didn't hear anything last night!"

"Chloé. I did not sleep with Marinette."

"But you _want_ to," Chloé accused.

"That is _not_ the point!" Adrien cried incredulously.

"What the hell, Adrien?! We are supposed to get _married_!"

"Okay, I understand that you're mad but can you please be mad at a lower volume?"

"Did you just ask me to _shut up_?!"

"I did not," Adrien said, quickly realising his mistake. "All I'm saying is that maybe we can talk about this in a civilised --"

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO MARRY ME AND YOU WANT TO ELOPE WITH MY MAID! SCREW CIVILISED BEHAVIOUR!"

"Hey, where did you hear _that_?"

"You weren't very quiet out on the field, Adrien. You are so goddamn lucky I'm not marching you straight to my father."

"You're _not_? Why?"

"God, the two of you are made for each other. Stupid questions all the time. Because it's love, you dunderhead! And maybe . . . maybe I don't want to get married either."

Adrien stared at the princess who folded her arms and glanced away.

"I say we make Nino tell our fathers," Adrien said.

Nino barged in. "I think not! I have waited years for this outlaw business to whack you on the head and _this_ is what you get? No. Nope. Hell to the no. There isn't a thing you can say that will make me march up to either of your fathers and let them know you don't want to get married because one of you is in love with a castle maid and the other has a minor crush on the bartender that now knows I have a shitty job."

Chloé's jaw dropped. "I don't have a crush on Luka!"

"I never mentioned his name, princess."

Chloé clamped her mouth shut.

"What now?" Adrien asked, "we can't tell them we don't want to marry, how will we answer their questions? The truth will get us all hung."

"What if you really just ran away with Marinette?" Nino asked, "leave everything behind. Your father, Chat Noir, everything."

Adrien shook his head. "I can't. Without Ladybug . . . I've been the only person helping the town out."

Chloé put her hand on his shoulder. "My father will hunt you down until he finds Marinette. But if by some miracle, she manages to escape with you, you have my word that I will continue on in your place."

Nino sighed. "I suppose I have to say the same thing."

"But Marinette won't leave. I know her. There's no chance."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Adrien asked. "I can't marry you, that would crush her. And I can't _not_ marry you, your father would probably kill _me_."

"What if you fake your death?" Nino mused.

Chloé laughed. "Marinette would skin you. She really doesn't approve of it as a solution to saying to hell with everything."

"Yeah, and you would know," Nino said sarcastically.

Chloé rolled her eyes but said nothing. Nino stared at her with a frown. Chloé lifted her finger to her lips, casting a glance at Adrien.

Nino was certain he was doomed to lay under the secrets and mistakes of others for eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so Plagg doesn't have a favourite cheese because -- you guessed it! -- Camembert doesn't exist yet.
> 
> Poor Nino lol I trouble him so much in all my fics


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did Chloe keep the pearl necklace if it was fake?  
> What really happened to Marinette's parents?  
> Does Andre know more about Marinette than she does?  
> What makes an animal Marinette's pet?  
> WHO IS THAT FAIRY?
> 
> These are the questions I will answer now heeheehe
> 
> Also:  
> AAAAAAAAA   
> Chloe finds things out on her own

_**1168, fourteen years ago** _

Chloé stumbled through the castle, excited as can be. "Maman! Maman, where are you? Maman!"

Audrey excused herself from her conversation with the guard and followed the four year old girl to the hallway outside.  "What is it?"

"I met a princess!"

"Really? And what was she like?" Audrey asked in amusement. Chloé's stories were always amusing to listen to, especially since half her words ended up jumbled together. Of course, Audrey understood everything.

"She was _brave_ , maman! I was playing outside and there was this wolf that came near me, but then this girl shouted at the wolf and told it not to come nearer. I asked her what her name was, but she didn't want to tell me because I was a stranger to her. Then I asked her how old she was and she said she was five. Then I asked her if she was a princess like me but she didn't say anything. Then she went back to the wolf and told it to go back into the forest and then she left too."

Audrey frowned. "That's not possible, sweetie. Wolves don't listen to people. Perhaps it was just a rather big dog?"

Chloé shook her head. "The girl called him a wolf. Do you think she's a princess?"

Audrey shook her head. "No. If speaking to animals made her a princess, then why can't you? Besides, it is only the fairies that can speak to animals, and you must stay away from them. They are dangerous creatures, known for trickery and mischief. Perhaps you shouldn't play so near the forest's edge any longer."

"I _can_ speak to animals," Chloé said with a huff.

"Sweetie . . . yes, yes you can." It seemed far better at the time to humour the girl than to attempt to explain herself. Audrey unclipped a necklace from around her neck and tied it around Chloé's. "This belonged to a friend of mine. She told me she would give it to her daughter and tell her it protected her from the monsters under my bed. I'm giving it to you, to protect you from the monsters under your bed, and from the wild animals in the forest."

"But, maman, why won't your friend give it to _her_ daughter? Doesn't she want to past down?"

"She doesn't have one. She's gone now, anyway. Far away. She won't come back." Audrey ran her thumb over the pearls around her daughter's neck. "It won't buy you a thing, it's fake, but it meant a lot to her, and to me."

"Then it means a lot to me too. Do you think I'll see the girl again?"

"If you truly want something with all your heart, the universe will conspire to give it to you. Go and play, maman has work to complete."

* * *

**_1182, present day_ **

Chloé stared at her family portrait. Like always, the string of pearls rested around her mother's neck. Very few memories of her mother stuck with her, but the necklace was one of them. Her hand rested on her chest where the pearls would have sat, but she found only the collar of her dress. She knew it had been stolen by the outlaws, and she wondered what they had done with it. Perhaps she should ask Adrien.

The more Chloé thought about the memory, the more the young girl began to resemble Marinette.

And the fact that both the girl and Marinette spoke to animals.

She remembered a story her mother once told her about a young girl who could speak to animals who one day became queen. It was no wonder Chloé thought the girl was a princess. Chloé's gaze drifted to the portrait of her uncle and his wife.

She noticed a string of pearls around the queen's neck. She had figured years ago that the friend her mother spoke of was the queen before her, but like everyone else, Audrey rarely ever spoke about the deceased couple, and if she did, it was just small bits of information that really didn't quell Chloé's curiosity.

What if. . .

Everyone said the king had no heirs, but the portrait could have been painted before any child was born. The queen's body was never found after the battle. She could have been with child at _that_ point, living in hiding.

Chloé shook her head. It sounded ludicrous. And besides, neither the old king nor his queen resembled Marinette.

But still, perhaps she should ask her father some roundabout questions to see if she could grab any kind of answers to either prove or debunk her theory.

She did not expect to hear Marinette's voice from inside the council chamber. Peeking in, she noticed that the chamber was empty of anyone else. Even the guards that usually stood to attention while her father was inside were missing.

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into, girl, and you have no idea what I'm capable of."

"If you think you can keep me right under your nose and have me do nothing, then you are sorely mistaken. You killed a woman in Ladybug's clothes. You can _never_ kill Ladybug. I will strike back, and you will regret your every decision."

"I can strike you where you stand," the king sneered, his hand closing around the hilt of his sword. "What have you to defend yourself with?"

"A fierce disregard for honour, which is all you know to fight with, despite having none of it yourself. You know nothing about me."

"I know more about you than even you know, but you will never discover the truth, because you are too focused on what is happening right now than what happened nearly a score ago."

"One day," Marinette promised, "one day you will get what you deserve, and when that day comes, I will stand by and watch you burn in the flames of hell."

With that, she stalked out. Chloé hid behind the door as it opened and watched Marinette leave -- her shoulders shaking ever so slightly.

Chloé's thoughts began to run wild, each one taking a drastic turn to something else.

Marinette had a pearl necklace identical to the one in the portraits, Chloé had seen it.

Chloé also knew that the necklace was stolen.

Perhaps Ladybug had kept it. But Ladybug had died. Or perhaps someone had died in Ladybug's place. Marinette seemed to know a lot about faking ones death and living on in plain sight.

So if Marinette was Ladybug and Adrien was Chat Noir, that would mean that Adrien had been in love with Marinette from the beginning.

Chloé also knew that Marinette was nineteen years old, nearing twenty. What could happened the year of her birth that would explain why the king claimed to know more about Marinette?

Unless he knew exactly how Marinette's parents had died. Marinette had said that her father had died fighting a king's war. Perhaps he had _been_ the king. Chloé headed to her own room and once she had changed, she marched all the way to Marinette's and threw the door open.

"I need a drink."

* * *

As always, Alya and Alix stayed late in the tavern. They often met up after it closed to help Luka clean up. Whenever Nino brought Adrien, they would help. When Marinette came, she would help.

So the three of them were most surprised when Chloé -- Claudette, as Luka knew her -- barged in, Marinette calmly closing the door behind her. "I am well aware the tavern is closed, but if I don't get a drink _now_ , I may commit treason."

"Please give her something," Marinette said to Luka, sitting down at the counter and resting her forehead against the wood, "or _I'll_ commit _murder_."

Luka was surprised, but he poured a glass of the palace wine for Chloé. Alix and Alya had slightly worried expressions on their faces, because the only treason they could think of would be Chloé going against her father.

"Will Nino be coming down today?" Marinette asked Alya.

The girl nodded.

"Oh, _joy_ ," Chloé drawled, taking the glass from Luka. She took a sip and slid the glass to Marinette. "Don't you have something stronger? A little palace wine won't solve my problems."

Luka raised his eyebrows. "What on earth happened to you?"

"I promise not to commit murder, now can you _please_ get me a heavy intoxicant?"

"Just give her a sleeping pill while you're at it," Marinette grumbled, taking a sip from the glass and offering the rest to the two girls.

In the time it took Chloé to polish off two and a half tankards of honey mead, Adrien and Nino arrived.

"Blondie," Nino greeted. "What are we cleaning today, Luka?"

"Claudette's first heavy alcohol experience," Marinette snapped.

"Wow, who pissed in your dinner?" Nino asked as he sat down between Marinette and Chloé. "Oh my God, how much did you drink?!"

Chloé looked at Nino and blinked slowly. "Not enough," she muttered, tipping back the tankard and holding the empty container to Luka.

"Okay, if you want to knock yourself out, I can't keep giving you free alcohol."

Chloé stared at Luka. "Marinette, pay the man."

"No," Marinette said.

"You dare defy me?!" Chloé shouted. "I see the platform is still out. I want to fight the biggest moron in the room."

They all glanced at each other as Chloé stood up and stumbled to the little raised area of the floor. She grabbed a discarded ribbon from someone who had forgotten it and tied her hair up.

"Aurelian, I'm waiting."

Adrien's eyes widened. Nino snickered.

"What did _you_ do to her?" Alix asked softly.

"You don't wanna know," Nino said, still laughing to himself.

"Just entertain her, please," Marinette nearly begged, "she's too drunk to even land a proper hit anyway."

Of course, it was a mistake to underestimate Chloé. Twenty seconds in, the rest of them grabbed a drink from Luka and they all surrounded the platform to watch. Marinette admitted that it was entertaining. She noticed herself in Chloé, with each false attack that was followed by her real attack. With each trick she used, she saw herself in Chloè's determined expression and her calculated mood.

And all of a sudden, like a building fell over her, the realisation crashed upon her that she saw _Ladybug_ in Chloé, not Marinette.

"Shouldn't we stop her now?" Alix asked.

"Nah," Nino said, waving his hand. "He had this coming."

Alya raised her eyebrow. "Why?"

"He'll spill when he's ready, don't you worry."

Chloé dodged a sure blow from Adrien and used him to jump up on the nearest table, throwing him to the ground.

"Cheat!" Luka cried, "she's stepped out!"

"Wait," Marinette said, frowning at the scene before her, "I know this. . ."

They watched Chloé jump as Adrien reached the table and she caught the beams that hung low enough. Before Adrien turned around, Chloé swung towards him and let go of the beam. Locking her ankles around his neck, she threw her weight down and dropped Adrien down with her. Marinette had taken days to perfect that on Alya, and even longer to get it right on someone older, taller, and stronger than her, and using tree branched much higher up. She wondered how long it had taken Chloe.

"Okay! Okay, you win."

Chloé rolled over to stare up at the ceiling. "Well, that was even better than Marinette."

Adrien rubbed his throat as he stood up. "I pity your enemies."

Chloé laughed, but didn't yet get up.

Everyone stared in some mix of surprise and amazement.

"I'm going to overthrow the king. Who's with me?"

Luka was the first one that laughed. "We're a bunch of commoners, Claudette. What are we going to do? March to the palace with kitchen knives and pans?"

Chloé sat up and rolled her eyes. "Don't be stupid. We're going to put the fear of God in him."

Those who knew she was the princess stared at her in a state of total confusion. Adrien and Luka nodded thoughtfully. "Okay," Adrien said, "and how do you plan on doing that?"

"I don't know!" Chloé wailed, "I've never planned an uprising before!"

"I see," Luka said slowly. "Why don't you sleep on this and we'll talk when all the alcohol is out of your system?"

"I want to overthrow him _now_!"

"What the hell has gotten into you?" Marinette cut in. "Where is all of this coming from?"

"He's a bad person and even worse king, Marinette. He doesn't deserve the throne any more than a roasted pig does."

"Er. . ."

"I just want him where he has no power."

"And you would prefer having the princess rule the kingdom," Luka said.

Chloé shrugged. Alya rolled her eyes and waited for some self-prasing comment.

"Yeah. I mean, she has some good ideas."

"Okay."

Alix shrugged. "I mean, she did get us all to help her plant the crops -- and we got wine from the palace."

Chloé smiled. "Oh, it gets better than that."

"What if we all played outlaw?" Nino said.

"Meaning?" Chloé asked.

"With so many of us, the king would have no one to suspect. The more of us there are, the more eyes on lookout, the more hands to steal. I suspect we would even get inside help from the princess."

"Leave that to me," Chloé said with a smile.

Marinette's jaw dropped. "You can't be serious. Have you all gone mad?"

"You say it like it's a new development," Alix said, "I'm all in for this. I like your thinking, Blondie, it's high time we revolt."

Chloé smiled. Her smile didn't disappear even as Marinette yelled at her when they had returned to Marinette's room.

"How in the hell are you planning on overthrowing your own father? And what are these great ideas that you have? What has gotten into you?"

Chloé shrugged. "Someone said something and opened my eyes. He's manipulative, evil, selfish, greedy, and he probably killed his own brother for the throne."

"How can you talk about your own father like that?"

Chloé's happy expression faltered. "What can I do if it's the truth? You know it."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry, I know it was wrong. I was going to talk to him, ask him something. I don't remember now. I heard him with you. You were Ladybug . . . weren't you? The girl that was hung, she was someone else in your clothes."

Marinette held her breath.

"It's all right, I won't say anything to anyone. It would hurt a lot of people who mourned you to know that you were right there. How can I ruin the person who opened my eyes to all the wrong my father has done?"

Marinette sighed. She sat down on the ottoman in front of her bed. "He caught me one night after Chat Noir had left to deliver the spoils to the town. The room that I have now? He left me here for two days before he came to give me an ultimatum. I faked my death as Ladybug and be granted my freedom, or I would be tried and hung as Ladybug and Chat Noir would be his next target."

"You didn't choose wrong, Marinette. I would've done the same."

"Except I wasn't granted my freedom. The next day, I met you and I've been your maid ever since. I presume it's to ensure that Ladybug never returned."

Chloé shrugged. She was fairly certain it was so that Marinette never discovered her parentage. She sat down beside Marinette and took a deep breath. "You know, that wasn't the first time we met. When I was about four years old, my mother would let me play wherever I wanted. I loved playing near the forest's edge. It always looked so exciting, but I was always too afraid to enter. One afternoon, I wandered a bit too close, and I found myself face to face with a wolf."

Marinette turned slightly to face Chloé, who stared ahead.

"I wasn't afraid of the wolf, though. When I was four, the animal looked like a massive puppy. But then it bared its teeth. I was an outsider in its territory. Then this girl, almost a full year older than me, she looked the wolf in its eyes and I could've sworn its dark eyes flashed. She told it to stay. And it did. She told it to leave, and it turned and walked away. My mother never believed me. I never told my father."

Marinette stared at the wall in front if them. "His name is Fenrir. He _was_ a pup back then. We were just small enough to find him so huge. He's the largest wolf I know, the strongest of the pack. The blue flash in his eyes is what happens when I take an animal. It's a kind of magic only the fairies can give a human. Once that happens, the animal is bound to me. They become like a pet."

"That's what you said in the forest. Only to your pets. How did you get it?"

Marinette stood up and went to unlock the drawer. She pulled out the letter and stared at it for a moment before handing it to Chloé. "My mother struck a deal with a fairy. In return for my protection, she would give her life force. The fairy placed herself in my power by not only giving me her name, but allowing me to bear it as well. It is as if we are one. It is the main reason I did not hesitate to be Ladybug. I could never be harmed by your father. Of course, the fairy said nothing about being held captive."

"So. . . technically speaking . . . you're part fairy?"

Marinette shrugged. "I suppose."

"How many pets do you have?"

Marinette smiled. "Oh, too many to name them all."

"What about the ones bound to you?"

"Well, there's Tikki, a robin that my mother once took care of. Trixx, the fox, you remember him? Fenrir. I've met a black panther called Plagg. Your canary, Pollen. She took flight with Tikki, I haven't seen any of them since. The weakest horse in the stable, Kaalki? She's one of my pets too. There's a little mouse that found room in the stables."

"Can you bond with any animal?"

Marinette shrugged. "I haven't met one that resists. Once they are understood, they are no longer hostile. They treat me as one of them because I understand them and what they want or need. I gained a few scars with the wolves when I was younger. The mothers carried me like they did their pups, especially when I was going to get myself hurt. The pups played rough, forgetting for a moment that I was no wolf. Some of the scars you see on my body come from mere games with animals."

Chloé turned to look at Marinette, and something in the window caught her attention. "I'll speak with you tomorrow. You have someone who wishes to see you."

Chloé smiled at the outlaw before getting up and leaving.

Now, all that was left to do was work up the will to actually go through with placing the rightful heir upon the throne.


	8. Chapter 8

_**1182, present day** _

"I hear there's an uprising on it's way," Chat Noir said as he took a seat on the stone ledge.

Marinette locked the letter in her drawer before turning around. "And are you willing to join us?"

"There's no question about it. Someone has to protect you," he teased.

Marinette walked up to him and smiled. "Cheeky bastard."

Chat Noir leaned down to kiss her. "You've never complained."

"Indeed." Marinette walked to the nightstand and picked up the blindfold.

Chat Noir pouted. "Is it time for bed already?"

Marinette laughed. "This is for you. I need to change and I'm not quite sure I trust you."

"Ouch," Chat Noir said, clutching the fabric of his suit over his heart and giving Marinette a pained expression. She only laughed as she reached up to tie the cloth over his eyes.

"Your theatrics will get you nothing from me."

"Not even a kiss?" Chat Noir asked, leaning in the wrong direction.

Marinette put her hands on his face and guided him in the right direction. "And that's all you're getting."

"Wha--! That was _barely_ a kiss!"

Marinette hid behind her screen to change from her clothes to the soft nightgown. Chat Noir was still seated on the ledge, pouting like a petulant child.

Marinette smiled as she pulled the blindfold off. "You're adorable when you're upset."

"And you're just mean," Chat Noir said, hopping off the ledge and wrapping his arms around Marinette. "Can I get a proper kiss now?"

"Ask nicely."

"Please, if it pleases the fair maiden, may I request that thou place thy lips upo--"

"Oh God, shut up, you fool." Marinette tugged at his collar and kissed him, cutting off his ridiculous-sounding request.

Chat Noir's pout returned when Marinette broke away. She smiled. "You can't have me constantly kissing you, Chat Noir."

"Why not? I like your kisses."

"Because it leaves no room for nothing else," Marinette said with a wink as she turned and walked towards the nightstand to grab the white shirt. She tossed it at the outlaw with a stunned look on his face.

"You never cease to surprise me, Marinette."

"Well, I do hope that's good news. Come on, change up. I haven't got all day -- or night -- to get some sleep."

She picked up the cloth again and Chat Noir took it from her. "Let me."

Marinette shrugged and turned her back to him. She had been blinding herself every night since she asked him to stay the night, but somehow, when Chat Noir tied the cloth over her eyes, it felt different, and she had no name for the feeling. "All done," he said softly.

Marinette turned around slowly. "Why do you spend the night with me?"

"Because I can't be seen with you in the daylight."

Marinette pouted. "I wish things were different. I wish I could walk around the town freely. I wish I could walk with you. I wish I could see you whenever I want, kiss you whenever I want. I wish I didn't have to wait until nightfall to be with you. I wish I didn't have to spend the better part of our time together asleep."

"I know, Marinette. I know."

Chat Noir tucked his finger under her chin and lifted her head. He kissed her gently, holding her as if she were fragile and may crumble under his fingers at any moment. Marinette wanted more, so she wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted herself onto her toes.

When reality knocked him on the head, Chat Noir broke the kiss. Marinette left a trail of barely-there kisses along his jaw and down his neck.

"Marinette . . . this is wrong."

"Tell me to stop and I will," she murmured against his skin. She paused, listening to the sound of his breathing. "May I continue?"

Chat Noir lifted her off the floor and set her down on the bed, not wanting to wait for her to stumble around blindly until she reached it. "You have me wrapped around your finger, Marinette. I hate that you know it."

Marinette smiled, then pulled Chat Noir down to the bed. "Like one of my pets," she whispered in his ear.

"If I'm not hung as an outlaw, you will end up killing me."

"Well, the latter does sound a little more fun," Marinette said with a teasing tone to her voice.

"If you weren't a little tied up planning to overthrow the king, I would have already run away with you by now."

"We can run away once Chloé is queen."

Chat Noir thought about it. With André no longer having authority over his daughter and the guards and knights . . . and with Chloé knowing everything that she knew . . . "Sounds like a plan," he said, pulling Marinette towards him and kissing her again.

 

Chloé stood outside Marinette's door with her ear against the wood for a full minute. She heard nothing. No talking, no whispering, no snoring, nothing at all. Cautiously, she knocked on the door. The last time she had walked in, she found the nobleman she was meant to marry spooning her handmaiden as they slept.

She recieved no response. Normally, she would have left, but if Chat Noir was still there, she needed to get him to leave before someone else came looking for Marinette. If he wasn't, then she needed to tell Marinette off for oversleeping. So, very slowly, looking through slits of nearly shut eyes, Chloé opened the door, regretting it instantly.

"Gah!" Chloé slammed the door shut and leaned against it, wondering if she should rub soap in her eyes now or after she screamed at someone. She was just glad the two of them were tangled in the sheets -- not that it was a pleasant sight either way. Turning around, Chloé banged her fist against the door.

"GET UP OR I'M COMING IN THERE TO WAKE YOU UP!"

Chloé heard muffled curses from inside and the sound of someone falling. She smiled. Serves them right. About five minutes later, Marinette opened the door. Chloé raised her eyebrows at the old bathrobe that Marinette pulled tightly around her body -- and her head of wild hair.

"I overslept."

"Mmhm. Your lover left his belt behind."

Marinette turned to see that Chloé was correct. "Oh."

"Comvenient excuse to return early. You are just getting worse by the day. Not only did I have to dress myself again this morning, but I also had to search the wardrobe by myself and come down here to wake you up."

"Er . . . oops?"

"Oops indeed. Get dressed and get done. We're going to the town today after dinner."

"What? Why?"

"A note came from Alya with the fox -- Trixx, was it? -- saying that she would like to have us all over to properly formulate a plan of action. There are new recruits."

"My life is a snowball that steadily gets bigger. I dread the moment I will fly off the edge of a mountain."

Chloé shrugged as she turned to leave. "Whatever. I'd change your bedsheets today if I were you."

Marinette squeaked and her jaw hit the ground as she flushed scarlet. Chloé smirked. Now, to embarrass Adrien . . .

 

They all sat on the grass behind Alya's house. Marinette was beginning to wonder what would've happened if she had never let Chloé steal from the palace, or better yet, never taken Chloé to the town in the first place. Would they still come to sitting down and introducing each other to people who were willing to help overthrowing the king?

"These are friends of ours," Alya said, gesturing to the people Chloé hadn't met before, "that's Kim, he's good with weapons and things like that. Jalil is Alix's older brother, he can help us map out our routes and plan our raids. Manon, Ella and Etta will be our main lookouts on our raids. Nino?"

"Kagami is an excellent archer and will join the three girls on lookout. She'll help take out anyone we can't immediately reach. Nathaniel knows the palace excellently and will be of great help to Jalil in planning. Max is our resident genius and will also help in making sure we can get in and out alive and in one piece. I would suggest trusting Max's calculations, no matter how ridiculous or improbable they sound. Blondie?"

"Mylene is one of the palace chefs, she knows how to create diversions such as explosions, to say the least. Ivan can easily cut through the bone of an animal for cooking, so we should have no problem getting past any security measures the king sets up once he realises that we're robbing him without mercy. Sabrina has the schedules of nearly all palace employees and will be able to pinpoint exact times when the guards will be least likely to do anything to us. She'll be a great asset in planning with your men. When I first had this brilliant idea, I sent a letter to Juleka. She has the eyes of a hawk and will join Kagami. Two archers are always better than one. Rose has a skill with perfumes and can create smoke covers for us or even gas the guards to give us a clean entry. Rose and Mylene will focus on giving us the cover we'll need." Chloé paused as her gaze lingered on her final recruit. "I've asked Lila to join us. To put it simply, her father was screwed over by the king. Lila can be extremely manipulative and is somewhat a compulsive liar, but she will be placed in the palace and tasked with spinning stories and essentially scaring the crap out of the king."

Lila grinned mischievously.

"I cannot believe we are going through with this," Marinette murmured, "we don't even have a ringleader."

"I nominate Claudette," Luka said, "considering the idea came from her and she has finally given my sister reason to return."

Juleka merely shrugged.

"I second the nomination," Alix said.

"I, too," Alya said, then Nino, then Adrien. They stared at Marinette until she groaned and grudgingly agreed.

"Right, can we meet up tomorrow night to sit down and discuss this properly? Some of us took a long journey to get here and we're tired."

"You haven't changed a bit," Luka told his sister with a smile.

"I don't see any problems with that," Chloé said. "We won't get anywhere if half of you are too tired to focus."

Sabrina looked at Jalil, Max and Nathaniel in turn. "Shall we begin drafting our first strike?"

Max nodded. "Absolutely. A wonderful idea. We can sit at my home? I have nearly everything we will need. Do you have the --"

Sabrina tapper her head. "All in memory."

Gradually, everyone left, until it was just the seven of them remaining.

"Wow," Adrien said, "we're really doing this, aren't we?"

"You sound surprised."

Adrien shrugged. "I see no problem. It just feels a little . . . impulsive. It's like something snapped and we have no self-control any longer. Just a need to get rid of André."

Chloé scoffed and forgot that secrets were meant to be kept secret. "You're one to talk about impulsiveness and a lack of self-control. You slept with my maid."

The sound of crickets filled the silence as Chloé realised her mistake.

"Oh my God, _Chloé_?"

Marinette stared at Adrien. " _CHAT NOIR_?!"

Alya's jaw dropped, so Nino glared and yelled. "YOU _SLEPT_ WITH HER?!"

Alix stared at Marinette. "How do you sleep with someone and not know who they are?!"

Luka glanced at Adrien and Chloé. "Hey, aren't the two of you supposed to be marrying each other?"

"Yeah," Chloé said, "so?"

Marinette stared at Chloé. "YOU KNEW! YOU KNEW WHO HE WAS AND YOU NEVER SAID?!"

"Oh, she said a _lot_ ," Nino said, "to Adrien. You should've heard it. The first bit was comedic music to my ears. The next bit of I- _don't_ -love-you confessions was just sappy and sad."

Marinette let out a loud wail and laid face down on the grass. She lifted her head to say, "Please attend my funeral and don't tell anyone I died from sheer embarrassment."

Alix suddenly snorted. "How amusing. When I told you to get over your crush, I didn't expect you to go and sleep with him."

Adrien stared at Marinette, who screamed into the grass. "You had a crush on me?"

" _Have_ ," Luka corrected, "she slept with you, remember?"

Marinette's muffled screaming grew louder.

"This is really your own fault," Chloé said, "the two of you brought this upon yourselves."

Adrien debated copying Marinette and just screaming at the grass for a few seconds.

"Do you have any idea how scarred I am?"

Marinette lifted her head. "WHAT DID YOU SEE?" she demanded, horrified.

Chloé shuddered. "Nothing important. But it's still somewhat awkward and frankly disturbing to find the man you're supposed to marry in bed with your personal maid. Twice."

"Twice?!" Alya shrieked.

" _Once_!" Adrien and Marinette cried, both of them throwing Chloé nasty glares.

"My apologies. But to be technical, you were just clothed the other times."

"Would you please stop talking?!" Marinette yelled.

"Hey, wait one second," Luka said, pieces slowly clicking in his head, "why do you want to overthrow your own father?"

Chloé shrugged. "He's evil and doesn't deserve the throne. The _only_ way I would consider not throwing him off is if Adrien's father would be next."

Adrien shrugged. "Fair enough. I feel like he would kill your father for the power."

"Probably why he wants us to marry. It would be a nice 'screw you' if we let them see to a whole wedding and then neither of us bother to show up."

Alix laughed. "I like your thinking."

"You always do, dear."

"Because sometimes you have good ideas. Don't get a fat head about it now."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"Well, this has been one interesting night," Marinette began.

"Can't have been more interesting than _last_ _night_ ," Nino muttered with a snort.

"If killing you wasn't going to make your father even more pissed with me, we would be dumping your body in a river."

"I feel like I'm being threatened by a worm," Chloé told Marinette.

Marinette took a deep breath, then decided to plant her face in the grass and scream again.

Alya snickered and glanced at Adrien. "Hey, did she sound like that la-- oomf!"

Marinette had blindly kicked and had managed to knock Alya down.

Chloé looked at Adrien and was pleased to note that he resembled a ripe tomato.

* * *

Marinette stared at her reflection in the vanity mirror. She wondered if she should tell Adrien she had been Ladybug, or if it would be better to simply let him continue believing that Ladybug had been buried in the town graveyard.

"Marinette?"

She stood up and walked to the window. "Come down here," she said softly, taking his hands and stepping back into her room. Chat Noir obliged.

"I wanted to tell you myself, but everytime I decided to do it, I--"

"Shh."

Marinette pushed the hood off and as she had done the first night, she reached out to lift his mask. Only this time, she wasn't blinded. He closed his eyes, not sure what to expect from her. She ran her fingers through his hair as she stared at his face. Then she smiled. "This changes nothing, you know," she whispered.

"What do you mean?" Adrien asked, opening his eyes.

"We still can't walk around together, I still can't kiss you whenever I want, I still can't be seen by your side in front of everyone. But all that aside, I don't love you any less for knowing who you are. You will always be the feline outlaw than crept into my room to try to steal from me. I fell in love with two entirely different sides of you, but they're both you. So this changes nothing."

"Marinette, I. . ."

"We can still run away once Chloé takes over. The town just beyond the borders. No one will know us there. We'd be a pair of strangers, at peace to live however we like."

"That sounds wonderful."

Marinette smiled. She headed to the nightstand, where she set his mask down beside the cloth she had nightly blindfolded herself with. Her smile grew as she picked up only the white shirt and walked back to Adrien. "Until then, we will have to continue as we are."

Adrien sighed. "Can't wait to get rid of André."

"Indeed."

* * *

While Adrien and Marinette settled to sleep away what remained of the night, Chloé made her way out into the courtyard. Alya waited patiently.

"What took so long?"

"It may have slipped my mind that everyone else still thinks I'm getting married sometime soon."

Alya nodded. "What did you want to talk about?" she asked as they began walking the same path Chloé usually took in the mornings with Marinette -- before she began to visit the town. "It sounded important."

"It's about Marinette."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about her. She can take care of herself."

"No, I know that. Marinette can communicate with animals, you know that."

Alya nodded. "Yeah, like I can with Trixx. Except Marinette can do it with any animal she wants."

"Right . . . and Marinette is also Ladybug."

"Okay, what does -- how do you know?"

Chloé shrugged. "I'm not stupid. I _can_ piece things together, you know."

"My apologies, princess. But if you know that Marinette can look after herself, why so worried?"

"I'm not worried about her safety. I'm worring about . . . look, you can't tell her what I'm about to tell you, okay?"

Alya stopped walking and turned to look at Chloé. "Depends on what you say."

"My uncle died in a battle that no one ever talks about. He had no children, so they say, and his wife was never found. I believe she stayed in hiding, living in the security of a loving woman who opened her home in the town. She knew my father would search the ends of the earth for her child, the true heir, so she needed to grant her child the security no human could give. She struck a deal with a fairy. In granting the child protection, the child developed certain fairy-like abilities, such as communication with the wildlife."

"Where are you going with this?"

"The child grows up in the town, and as she gets older, her hate for the king gets worse until she decides that someone needs to do something. Knowing the king can barely lay a finger on her, she takes to the forest and quickly becomes an outlaw. She is caught by the king years later and offered an ultimatum. He does this in order to ensure she never rises to the throne, to keep her under his supervision, as he finds that he cannot harm her no matter how he tries."

Alya stood for a moment before shaking her head. "Don't you think it sounds a little far-fetched?"

"It sounds _convenient_ to me. The king and queen have their portrait done before any child is born. The king is killed months before his daughter is born into a home in the town. This keeps the princess out of the way. Then she starts acting out and conveniently, it's high time Chloé gets a new maid. You've seen her mother?"

"I was a few months old when Marinette was born. I don't quite remember her."

"If I showed you a picture, would you recognise her?"

"I cannot say for sure. My sister Nora would."

"Where is she?"

"She lives in the village beyond the border. It's where everyone goes when they wish to escape the kingdom. I can send a message with Trixx. She will be here in a day if she chooses to come."

"Please. Not only do I need to convince you, but I need hard evidence for myself. I know a hunch isn't enough to take this to Marinette."

"I'll send her a letter."

"Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooooooo Chloe be telling Alya all Mari's little secrets 0_0


	9. Chapter 9

**_1162, twenty years ago_ **

Nora was seven years old when the strange woman entered her home in the dead of the night, pleading for a place to hide, even just until morning. She remembered clearly how the woman had sobbed pitifully.

"The king is gone. My king, my Tom, he's gone."

Marlena had already guided her to the small dining table and had asked Otis to prepare something to calm her down. Perhaps a warm cup of chamomile tea would soothe her nerves. Marlena wrapped her shawl over her shaking shoulders and got up to help Otis.

Nora walked up to the woman who sat with her head in her hands. "What's your name?"

"Nora!" Marlena began, ready to scold her daughter, but she paused to watch.

"Sabine."

"Where's the king gone?" Nora asked, tilting her head to one side to emphasise her confused state. "When's he coming back?"

Both Nora's parents stopped to watch, hoping and praying their elder daughter didn't offend the woman -- the queen. Otis passed his wife a cup and Marlena cautiously approached to hand the tea to Sabine.

"He's gone somewhere far away, to a place more peaceful than this one. He won't come back. I'll go to meet him one day, don't you worry."

"But . . . if the king is gone away, and you're going to go and meet him, who will be our ruler?"

Sabine's shoulders had stopped shaking, and she had begun to rock back and forth slightly. She glanced up at Marlena, who walked forward and ushered Nora to the bedroom. "Time for bed, my little spider."

Sabine's eyebrows lifted as she glanced at Otis.

"She . . . _fond_ of the arachnids. She learnt the word Anansi from a friend and hasn't stopped calling herself that for weeks."

Sabine smiled. "How precious."

Marlena returned, pulling the door lightly behind her. Nora sat on the floor and peeped through the crack between the door and the wall.

Sabine's smile faded. "Tom is dead."

"What happened, my queen?" Marlena asked.

Sabine waved her away. "Enough of that. It was Tom who made me a queen. Without him, I am the maid I was long before."

"Surely you can still rule as queen without him?" Otis asked.

Sabine shook her head. "I cannot. André . . . he arranged for Tom's death and mine too."

"But you've survived," Marlena said, "how can he strike at you if you've risen from this battle?"

"It's not me I worry about."

"Then who?"

"My child. He will make every attempt he can to harm my child before he or she can rise to the throne. André wants what does not belong to him, and he will go to great lengths to get it. He must never find my child."

"What can we do to help?" Marlena asked, taking the queen's hands to offer reassurance.

"I cannot ask it of you."

"Marlena and I will do whatever we can to help put things right, even if we must hide you in our home for twenty one years."

Sabine glanced between the firm looks on the faces of the couple. "Just my child," she whispered.

"What?"

"I must guarantee that André can never touch my child. I have found a way. Will you look after my baby when I am gone?"

Otis was the one who nodded firmly. "As your majesty sees fit."

Nora suddenly sneezed and lost her balance. She muttered a word she had heard someone in the town use when her baby sister began to cry. Quickly, Nora scrambled under the covers and pretended to be asleep as Marlena came to hush Alya.

* * *

_**1163, approx. four months later** _

Nora sat in front of Sabine and watched the robin listen to every word before complying. She giggled as the bird set a flower on her head. "Thank you, Tikki."

Marlena paused in washing up the dishes they had eaten supper with to smile at the exchange.

"You'll remember this, won't you?"

"Yes, Mama Beenie. I'm going to teach baby Mari _everything_."

Sabine smiled. "Is that so?"

Nora nodded enthusiastically. "I'm going to tell baby Mari stories about how her maman was the second best maman in the whole world!"

" _Second_ best?" Sabine questioned, faking shock.

Nora shrugged. "Well, _my_ maman is the bestest best. Mama Beenie is _right_ behind maman."

Sabine glanced at Marlena, who shrugged and smiled. "Well, that's all right then. What will you tell her?"

Nora's eyes widened. "I'm going to tell her that her maman was the prettiest lady with fairy blood ever! I'm going to show her how her maman spoke to animals. No, I won't be able to show her -- but I'll be able to explain! I'll tell her how I met her maman in the middle of the night and I'll tell her how kind and sweet and loving her maman was. And I'll help her with her gifts like I'm going to help baby Alya learn to walk and talk."

Sabine smiled warmly. "I think you'll make a wonderful big sister to _all_ your baby siblings."

Marlena nearly dropped the plate in her hands. "Sabine! I've just had a baby!"

Sabine smiled. "And I see two more on their way."

Marlena muttered something that sounded a lot like "damn fairy blood" before carefully putting the plate away.

"Nora, do you want to see a spider dance?"

Nora's eyes lit up her mouth fell open as she nodded vigorously.

"I think we'll call him Anansi," Sabine said, "like a brave little spider I know."

Nora laughed and watched the little creature dance and spin a web. Marlena smiled at the fondness Sabine and Nora held for one another. Her smile faltered as she realised Sabine was due any day now, and three days after, Nora would have to get used to Sabine's absence.

* * *

**_1182, present day_ **

Nora pulled the reigns of the horse as she stopped in front of the palace gates. "What business have you here?"

Nora squinted up against the sunlight at the guard in his post. "I wish to speak with the princess."

"The princess is not expecting any guests."

To the guard, it looked like the stranger had accepted the answer and turned away, but Nora's attention was caught by three small birds that circled above and then left to the town, one bright yellow, one sharp red, and one deep blue. Nora followed them.

Nora recognised features of the town as she passed, the tavern still stood, most of the houses remained the same, but the grass was greener than she remembered, and in the fields she saw more people than she remembered tending to the crops. The three birds sat to rest on the gate to Nora's old home. Nora stopped her horse and walked through the gate, pulling her horse in after her and heading to the back.

No sooner had she turned the first corner did she hear a familiar voice.

"Anansi!"

Marinette was ecstatic to meet the much older -- and much taller -- girl and with the excitement she had when they were young children, Marinette leapt into the safety of Nora's arms and hugged her as tight as she could.

The rest of them, who had only seen Marinette stand up and take off with no explanation, turned the corner of the house to see Nora stumbled backwards. After all, Marinette wasn't a tiny little child any longer. Most of them were surprised to note that Marinette's feet could not touch the ground due to Nora's height.

"Hello, _ma petite fée_ ," Nora said with a smile, allowing Marinette to hold on as long as she needed. "Did you miss me?"

Marinette let go and slid back to the ground. "Yes! What kind of stupid question is _that_?"

Alya smiled at the exchange. Nora had always felt most protective of their adopted sibling, more so than even Marlena. At times, it looked as if Nora had been the one to adopt Marinette.

"I missed you too, fairy baby," Nora said, ruffling Marinette's hair.

"I'm not a baby anymore," Marinette grumbled, swatting her hand away.

Nora hung her arm around Marinette's shoulders and looked at the remaining six. "Wow, you made new friends while I was away."

Marinette locked her arms around Nora's waist and rested her head comfortably. "You probably can't even remember half of their names."

"Pinkie pie is the one that corrupted you, the fencer is dating my little sister, and my favourite bartender."

Alix grinned widely, Nino smiled awkwardly, and Luka nodded to Nora.

"Can't forget the nobleman," Nora said, giving Adrien an exaggeratedly fake bow. Of course, Adrien did one back.

"And who are you, Blondielocks?"

"That's Chloé," Marinette mumbled.

Nora's eyes widened. "As in her royal highness, the crown princess?"

"The one and only."

"My lady," Nora said, bowing her head slightly.

Alya raised her eyebriws and folded her arms.

"Sup, loser."

Alya flipped her older sister off.

"So, why are we all out here?"

"Chloé's planning on overthrowing the king."

"Excuse me, what?"

"She's right," Chloé said, "I wanted to talk to you about it, Alya says you're an excellent fighter."

Nora glanced at Marinette and gently pried herself away from her. "I'll be back soon, fairy baby, I'm not skipping town so soon after returning. And hey, look, I found three of your friends on my way here."

"Which three?" Marinette asked, slightly excited. When Nora looked excited, Marinette was excited.

"Three little birds I'm sure you've missed dearly."

Marinette's jaw dropped. "Really? Where did you find them?"

"They found me. Now, let me speak with the princess, and you play with your pets. Is that okay, my fairy?"

Marinette nodded and the first person she went to was Adrien, and she pulled om his arm excitedly. "Adrien! Come, I want you to meet one of my pets! She was your mother's! Duusu! Duusu, come here! Tikki! Pollen!"

While everyone watched in amusement, Chloé and Nora walked off.

" _Fairy_?" Chloé asked after a moment of silence, glancing up at Nora.

Nora shrugged. "Baby fairy."

"Is it because of her gift?"

"Her _gift_? That's part of who she is. She was born with the ability. She's part-fairy, didn't you know?"

Chloé shook her head. "No . . . no one ever mentioned it to me. Marinette's never said anything like that. Even her mother's letter doesn't say it."

"That's because my mother never told her, never told my sisters, and forbade me from mentioning it to her. My mother said it would keep Marinette safer. Her mother never wrote it down because I promised her I would tell Marinette . . . and then I promised my own mother I would keep quiet for Marinette's safety. But I'm surprised you don't know. Did your mother tell you nothing?"

Chloé shrugged. "My mother died when I was five. But even then, I would remember if she did."

"Marinette's mother told me stories about the palace. She mentioned your mother often. Your mother came from a rich family, she was a nobleman's daughter, but Marinette's was the daughter of a poor man. She said they would sit together and swap stories about life before marriage into the royal family, both of them so drastically different, but neither prepared for royal life. Marinette's grandmother was half-fairy, and that part of her was passed down, to Marinette eventually. She's never had the proper chance to learn all her powers. Her mother could not teach her, and to let her near the fairies was dangerous. I did what I could . . . but I'm no fairy."

"So, you remember Marinette's mother very well? You'd be able to recognise her if I showed you a picture?"

Nora laughed. "Of course! I may have only spent four months near the woman, but I loved her very much, and I can never forget the face that taught me not all fairies are evil."

"Good. Perhaps you can visit the palace this evening? I would like you to take a look at a picture I have."

Nora stopped and studied Chloé. "I promised Marinette's mother I would hold her secret until Marinette was old enough. To this day, I don't think she is old enough. But I am neither her birth mother nor her adoptive mother, so I suppose I must eventually tell Marinette everything. The thing is, every parent Marinette has ever had, is gone. I take my duty as her older sister very seriously, as seriously as I do Alya and the twins. I will tell her."

"So it is true then."

"It is. I'm sorry, for the lies you've been told."

"I'm sorry I never found out sooner. I could've done something years ago."

"You are a child, princess. There is nothing better than what you are doing now, that you could've done years ago. Besides, Marinette is safe, isn't she?"

"That's debatable," Chloé muttered rolling her eyes. "She's sleeping with an outlaw!"

Surprisingly, Nora only smiled. "About damn time."

"You know, then? Who he is?"

"Of course," Nora said with a laugh, "what kind of mother-figure would I be if I didn't?"

"And you . . . _approve_?"

"She's almost twenty, princess. The only thing I forbid her from doing is self-sacrifice in the name of her cause."

"When will you tell her? She has to know. I want no part of the throne, not after the way it was ripped from her father by mine."

Nora shrugged. "I will spend tonight with her. Speak to her about what has passed over the years. I aim to tell her before the sun rises."

Chloé nodded. "Thank you. She will be at the palace tonight. The second floor, far left window on the east end. It's near the edge of the castle walls. You can see your town from it."

Nora nodded as well. "Leave that for tonight. Let us join them. I want to spend some time making everyone as red as I can."

"A personal goal of mine. I've already made Marinette rival her own hair ribbons. Adrien, on the other hand . . . I barely make him go past slightly pink."

"And any of the others?"

Chloé shook her head. Nora grinned widely as they began their walk back to the house. "Watch and learn, princess."

Marinette was handing Adrien sugar cubes to feed Nora's horse, and Nino was laughing as Adrien kept trying to snatch his hand away before the horse ate the cubes.

"Right, which one of you is sleeping with my sister?"

Adrien accidentally crushed the cubes. Luka -- despite being fully aware he wasn't the one Nora was after -- looked terrified.

Alya burst out laughing as Nino turned several shades darker. Clearly no one was sure which sister Nora was talking about.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SJHDSLKLASKALS SHIT IS GOING DOWN IN THIS CHAPTER 
> 
> ......  
> or is it next chapter...?

_**1167, fifteen** _ _**years** _ _**ago** _

"Maman, why can't I tell Marinette everything? I want to show her how to summon her fairy. Mama Beenie said she would need help in learning to use her skills properly, and I can't help her like the fairy can."

Marlena turned around sharply. "Nora! You will do no such thing! That child is to have _no_ contact with the fairies. She's five years old, if the fairies get hold of her, we may never see her again."

"I don't want the fairies to _have_ her, maman, I just want her to meet _her_ fairy. The one Mama Beenie made her deal with, the one who gave Marinette her name. The fairy that promised to protect Marinette all her life."

Marlena shook her head. "Marinette is not to know about her fairy blood, do you understand me? Those creatures are dangerous and they will take her away from you. I can't tell her these things becaus she is too young. You may help her to get better at her communication with animals but you will _never_ tell her she is part fairy."

"But, maman . . . she's my fairy baby, Fairy-nette, my little sister. I wouldn't lie to Alya, why do I have to lie to Marinette?"

Marlena bent down so that her head was level with her daughter's. "Alya is not a little girl with fairy blood."

"But Alya can talk to the fox. Papa said so."

"Alya has not spoken to the fox ever since. It may have been a simple misunderstanding. Sometimes we can understand animals by their movements, by certain sounds they make. But --"

"But Marinette is special, she knows what they think and how they feel. I know, maman. I know I mustn't tell Marinette that she's a princess, Mama Beenie explained it to me, but I don't know why Marinette can't learn to use her fairy blood to help her. How will the fairy protect Marinette if she isn't allowed to be in contact with Marinette?"

"Nora, it's for the best. Marinette is safest where neither the king nor the fairies can touch her. Please, promise me you will keep these things from her for her safety."

"I have to tell her one day, maman."

"One day, when she is old enough."

* * *

**_1182, present day_ **

Nora took a deep breath and leaned against the wall. One day had arrived, and though Nora had known it would come since she was seven years old, she had never been more unprepared for anything in her life.

She opened the door and started to speak, but stopped at the sight before her. Chat Noir jumped off the ledge and pulled Marinette into a hug, resting his forehead against her shoulder.

Marinette laughed. "It's barely been half a day, love, and you saw me at dinner."

"Still. I didn't get to eat dinner with you."

"And that makes you sad?"

"Um . . . _yes_!"

Marinette laughed again as he stepped back to shrug off his suit jacket and trade it with the white shirt. He paused before pulling it over his head. "This smells lovely," he said.

Marinette walked over and yanked the shirt down by the hem, making his hair even wilder than before. "I had Sabrina give it to one of the maids for a proper wash. It ended up mixed in with Chloé's laundry," she said as she pulled his mask off and set it down with his clothing.

"Ah. So that's why it doesn't smell like _you_."

"Flirt," Marinette muttered, pushing him away.

"Maybe, but you love this flirt."

"Indeed, I do."

Adrien grabbed Marinette's hand and tugged lightly. Marinette came crashing into him. He kissed her. Lightly, on the lips. "Say it properly or I'm jumping back out the window without my mask and my weapons."

Marinette narrowed her eyes. "I don't know whether or not you're stupid enough for me to call your bluff. In any case, I love you."

"Again," Adrien asked with a stupid smile on his face, "I'll never tire of hearing you say it."

"I love you, I love you, I love you more than you will ever know, I'll love you until my dying day, until the world ends and even longer. I'll love you forever and ever and I'll never stop."

Adrien stared at Marinette in shock. "I wasn't -- I wasn't expecting that."

Marinette grabbed the fabric of the shirt and tugged. She kissed Adrien gently, making sure to show him that she meant every word.

Quietly, Nora closed the door and left, the ghost of a smile on her lips. The truth could wait until morning.

 

Marinette woke up to the sun in her eyes. Grumbling about the brightness, she slapped the nightstand a few times before finding the blindfold and tying it over her eyes. She dozed off as Adrien woke up.

He sneezed when strands of Marinette's hair tickled his nose. His one arm was stretched out under her head as a pillow, and the other rested comfortably over her waist. He frowned when he noticed the knot of the cloth at the back of her head. "Marinette, why are you wearing the blindfold?"

"Because I hate the sun," she grumbled, lifting Adrien's forearm to her face, covering her eyes even further. "Much better."

Adrien laughed and pulled her closer against him. He kissed her shoulder before resting his head back on her pillow and deciding to go back to sleep. He was sure Chloé would jump at the opportunity to scream at them to wake them, so he didn't worry about getting caught.

Marinette sighed in contentment and laced her fingers with Adrien's, both of their hands resting on her stomach. The hand that she had covered her eyes with absently played with her hair. Marinette brought his hand up to her lips and kissed the back of his hand before allowing their hands to fall back to their comfortable resting spot.

The pair of them had just begun to fall asleep when the door banged open.

"Cat-boy, fairy baby, get up. Up, up, up, we have a long day of talking ahead of us."

Marinette groaned and buried her faced deeper into the inside of Adrien's elbow, hoping that if she truly couldn't see, all the sounds would fade out.

It didn't work.

Nora walked over and tugged at the blanket. Marinette held on for dear life.

"Go away, Nora!" Marinette wailed.

Adrien just stayed where he was, not sure if he should leave or not. Not that he thought he could; Marinette had a death grip on the arm that shielded her eyes from the sun.

After a few more seconds of mild tug-of-war with Nora, Marinette sat up, forgetting that she had used the blindfold to block out the sun. "Why are you so _mean_?!" Adrien reached up and pulled at the blindfold. Marinette hissed at the brightness, then at Nora. "If you didn't notice, I was asleep."

"I did notice. That's why I'm waking you up. There are things we need to talk about." Nora's mischievous grin had faded, and she gave Marinette a serious look.

The younger girl yawned. "Can't it wait? I'd have come to visit you at Alya's after breakfast."

Nora glanced at Adrien. "You may want to first hear what I say so you can tell those you wish on your own."

Marinette sighed and slid put of her bed. "Why? What's it about?"

Nora sighed. "The truth. About your mother, how your father died, and where your abilities come from."

"Oh!" Marinette grabbed Adrien's arm and pulled him up. "Go go go go go! I'll come find you later." She handed him the jacket and the mask and pushed him out the door. She opened it a second later and kissed his cheek. "Love you."

Then she sat down on the bed and waited. Nora dragged the chair from the vanity table over and sat in front of Marinette.

"Ask me all those questions I never before answered."

"My mother. Could she do what I can?"

Nora nodded. "And more. Your mother had her mother to guide her and to show her how to develop her skills. I did what I could, but without the ability to properly show you, there was only so far you could go without guidance."

"I met a fairy once, she healed one of my scars halfway. She knew my name. Who was she?"

"The fairy your mother made her deal with. The fairy is your . . . your guardian angel. She has sworn to protect you all your life. It is her magic that prevents the king from even laying a finger on you. By giving you her name not only to know it, but to bear it as well, she placed herself in your command."

"I figured that last bit out. Why have I never met her again?"

"My mother forbade me from teaching you to summon the fairy. If you wish, I will do my best."

"Anansi, why do you call me your baby fairy?"

"It is what you are. You have fairy blood in you. That is where you abilities come from. Not from the protection the fairy gives you, but from the part of you that is a fairy. When you die, your life force is taken by the fairies and if you are strong enough, you will return as one of them, timeless and tiny creatures more powerful than any man, woman, or child, if not, you will become a source of life for them."

Marinette laughed. "Oh, wait. You're serious. But . . . fairies are dangerous and they can be manipulative and they're strong enough to carry thrice their weight -- not that they weigh very much -- but they're _evil_!"

Nora shook her head slowly. " _Most_ are evil, my fairy. Is the same not true of people? You and I are good. You're friends are good. Hell, even the princess turned out to have a good heart. But her father? Your lover's father? People like the sherriff? All the people Ladybug made enemies of. They're evil, arent they? Does that mean that _people_ are evil? Or just that _some_ people can be evil?"

"But fairies can do all of these other things and I -- I can't."

"You've never tried, because you never had reason to believe you could. Are you not dangerous? You could kill a man with ribbon, Marinette. I'd say that makes you pretty damn dangerous."

"I had to _learn_ to do that."

"Do you think fairies come into existence knowing how to fly and talk and cast spells and make deals with other creatures? Everyone has to learn everything. It just comes a little more naturally to some than others. How long did it take Alya to master the art of ribbon dancing? Nearly twice as long as you. And yet, she did it faster than any young girl in the town. As for manipulative . . . you're trapped in the palace and you still manage to provide protection to your partner. You trapped the king in a deal he could not escape from."

"I didn't . . . I didn't know."

"You see? You were not evil, you were doing your best and what you thought was right. Do you remember when you met the fox, Trixx? He was injured. He was also twice your size and nearly as heavy as I was. Yet, you managed to bring him home for my father to help heal him."

Marinette sighed. "Okay . . . okay, how did my father die?"

"He died in battle, fighting his younger brother. He ordered your mother to flee, and knowing that she was pregnant with you, she did. He was brave, Marinette, braver than any of the heroes in the stories we were told as children. Your father fought not only for himself, but for the kingdom."

"He was a soldier, then?"

"He was the king."

Marinette laughed again, much longer than she did when Nora had said she carried the blood of fairies in her. Nora waited patiently.

"You're not -- you can't be -- you're not _serious_?"

"André knows this. I have no idea how he knew your mother came to mine, or why he left you to live with us, or how he knew you were Ladybug. All I know is that he knows you did not know the truth about who you are, and as far as he knows, you never will find out."

Marinette took a deep breath. She had more questions she wanted answered. "Why can Alya talk to Trixx?"

"The wound the fairy healed . . . you were with Alya when it happened. I remember how she cried that night because she had been so afraid of losing you, and perhaps even of the fairy that she had been taught to believe was fully evil. I helped clean her up and out her to bed while my mother tended to you. On her arm was a tiny little scratch. Very small, even harmless. She probably got it from scraping past a branch, or even a rough wall. Anything. But from that scratch, your blood mixed. Very minute, but it gave her the ability to bond with Trixx before it passed."

"Nora, why did you leave?"

The question was soft, and Nora nearly missed it. She had not prepared for this to be something Marinette thought about.

"Marinette, do you feel like I abandoned you and your sisters?"

Marinette shrugged and glanced at her hands. "I used to, for a very long time."

"I was running," Nora admitted, "away from the things I couldn't face. I can fight opponents twice my size with a combination of brains and brawn, but to lie to your face about who you are was something that kept me up at night. I fear no man, my fairy, but I feared telling you the truth. I didnt know if you would hate me for keeping it from you, if you would even understand why my mother thought it was for the best. For years after maman's death, I wondered if it was time to tell you the truth. When you became Ladybug, I wondered then. But opportunities came and left and I never spoke. It was a cowardly move, but if I didn't see you everyday, I wouldn't have to live with the guilt of watching you live as a peasant with wild pets when you were a princess with fairy blood. I ran, my fairy, I ran from everything."

Marinette smiled bitterly. "Alya and I would sit up till late, coming up with reasons. For months, we thought it was because you had found someone to run away with. We held on to that because that was something we could understand. We both wanted to escape living under the king's rule. I know that if Alya hadn't found Nino, she too would have run with someone who could've taken her away."

Nora leaned forward and wiped unshed tears from Marinette's eyes. "You don't have to forgive me, my fairy. I know I was wrong."

Marinette threw herself at Nora, wrapping her arms around her. "After your mother died, you were all we had. Even before then, I always thought you were the best. I still think so. People make mistakes. Sometimes we choose the easier path instead of the right one. But you're here now and that's all that matters."

Nora hugged her baby sister back. "I've missed you too, my fairy."

* * *

**_1179, three_ ** **_years_ ** **_ago_ **

"My lady, we've been working together for about two years now."

Ladybug sighed. "Chat, you've been saying variations of that statement for the past ten minutes. Do you want us to celebrate our anniversary this weekend?"

"I mean, I'd love to, but . . ."

Ladybug turned away from the guards she was watching and looked at her partner. "What? You're distracted and I can't have us going in there with your head who knows where. You have two choices. You get this out in the next five minutes, or we spend the night talking and we give up the heist."

Chat Noir stood up and rubbed the back of his neck. Ladybug sighed and stood up as well. Their vantage point was far away enough that no guards would spot them.

"My lady, what would you do if you were in love with someone you couldn't be with?"

"Wow, a scenario I can give proper advice on."

Chat Noir gave her a teasing glance. "Why, will you speak from experience?"

Ladybug raised her eyebrows. "What, did you think I was incapable of love?"

"Of course not. I just wondered if you ever felt it."

Ladybug hit Chat Noir with her wand, knowing his leather jacket would provide far more that the protection he needed against her weak blow. "Don't be an ass, Chat. You want my advice or not?"

"Okay, I'm sorry."

Ladybug sighed and slipped the ribbon wand into the pouch Alix had helped her design. "One option is to spend your days pining and your nights thieving."

"I'm already doing that, and it's really not working out for me. The theiving is getting a bit sloppy."

Ladybug smiled. "Or you could say something and find out why you can't be with this special someone."

"Mmm . . . nope. Too daunting."

"Agreed. Then maybe you should let her go."

"Is that what you did?"

Ladybug shrugged. "I think so. I still hope. Maybe . . . maybe if things were different. If I wasn't who I was, and he wasn't who he is. Maybe things would be different."

Ladybug turned to smiled at Chat Noir. "So, will you tell me who this special someone is? I might know her. Perhaps I could . . . spread some good words about you."

Chat Noir panicked.

* * *

_**1182, present day** _

Marinette laughed. She remembered the encounter like it was yesterday, but to hear it from him was amusing, to say the least.

Once Nora had left, Adrien snuck back in, missing just his mask that sat on his forehead like a headband.

"Okay, it's not that funny, Marinette."

"But it _is_! How could you have known it would end up like this?"

"I panicked!" Adrien cried, "if Alix's name had come to mind, I'd have said it! Hell, if _Luka's_ name came to mind I would have probably blurted that instead!"

Marinette continued to laugh. "But you didn't! You said _my_ name, and here we are, years later."

Adrien smiled as Marinette dropped herself backwards on the bed, swinging her legs when her feet lifted off the floor. "Ladybug would've been _so_ amused."

"Oh, I'm sure she is, don't you worry."

Adrien laid down as well, turning slightly to face Marinette. "Do you ever sit to wonder what will happen when Chloé finally confronts her father? What if he becomes defensive? Violently so?"

Marinette sighed and turned her head. "He killed his own brother for power, minou. He will definitely take on a violent defense, even against his own daughter. But I am her handmaiden, and I will serve her no matter what. If it's a battle she must face, then she will face it with me right behind her."

"But, Marinette . . . I don't want to see you hurt."

"Adrien, all those fights in the tavern, you know how skilled I am. I trained to get to that level. I can take care of myself. Besides, if I can bring the great Chat Noir to the mat, what's stopping me from taking out the king?"

"Er, his _army_?"

Marinette laughed. "You forget, kitty, the princess has an army of her own. Come now, get out. The nobleman must go and eat lunch with his future bride."

Adrien frowned. "Have someone bring the food here and I will."

Marinette's lips tugged upwards. "Such a flirt," she whispered. "Go."

With a sigh, Adrien stood up and walked to the window. "I will see you tonight."

"Make sure you come early. We have a planned raid later tonight."

Adrien gave her a salute before pulling his mask down and leaving. Marinette sighed and glanced at the ottoman. She wondered if she should bring Ladybug back to life, or if it was best that the spotted outlaw remained dead.

She would decide later. For tonight, Marinette would be a part of the heist.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't particularly like the battle. Thinking about rewriting it...

**_1182, present day_ **

They all sat around a table in the tavern.

"Drinks on me!" Chloé shouted, raising her tankard, "stolen wine from the palace cellar. The best you will ever taste!"

Luka laughed and gently forced her back into her seat.

"I just want to say," Chloé began, standing up again, causing Luka to sigh, "that tonight was a success because everyone did their part. Our lookouts were sharp, our archers were on point, and those of us that carried the loot out were quicker than anything. I say we get down to planning our next raid already. Let's make the king go insane before he even reaches Christmas!"

Luka got Chloé to sit down. "Christmas isn't for nearly a month, calm down."

Chloé stood up again. "I want to say thank you to Lila for not stabbing us in the back yet."

Lila raised her eyebrows, then her glass. "I appreciate the ackowldgement."

"I also want to say thank you to . . . to myself for being such a genius!"

"Ah," Sabrina said, "there it is."

Max grinned smugly as Kim was seen handing over a gold coin from his share to the actual genius in the room.

Juleka snorted. "You _bet_ on how long it would take for the princess to appreciate herself?"

"A bet involves chance and the possibility of losing money," Max said, "I made an _investment_."

Kim rolled his eyes at Max's smug grin.

"Here's a bet for you," Chloé said, "a match in the ring says we break my father before Christmas."

Max frowned for a moment as he thought. "A spot in the council says you're wrong."

"Done." Chloé nearly laid down on the table to reach Max and shake his hand.

"Someone needs to get home for some sleep," Nino teased when Manon yawned, causing a chain reaction until Nino himself was yawning. "Yeah, I was right, someone needs to get back to bed."

Alix stood up and stretched. "As fun as that was, I say we take two days break before we do another night-raid."

Chloé glanced at Jalil and Sabrina. "You guys will let us know when you have something?"

Sabrina nodded.

And so they continued like that. They all played their part, each of them preparing for the day when Chloé would stand up against her father, and when he stood up against her, they would be there to back her up.

* * *

**_1182, nearly a month later_ **

Marinette sat at the window, talking to the three birds.

"You've made a friend? A starling? Oh, forgive me, Pollen. A violet-backed starling."

"You know you sound insane, right?"

"Says the man who is sleeping with his bride's handmaiden."

"Touché, Fairy-nette."

Marinette turned to look at Adrien, who was spinning her pink ribbon in the air as he lay on the bed. "Where did you hear that?"

"Nora mentioned it to Chloé. Why? Is it something personal?"

Marinette shrugged. "I'm not quite sure myself."

The bluebird chirped loudly.

"What is it, Duusu?"

Tikki chirped as well.

Adrien paused and turned to watch the exchange. Unlike Marinette, he had no idea what the exchange was about.

" _Who_ has him?!" Marinette eventually shouted.

Pollen flew towards Adrien and chirped once.

"What did the yellow thing say about me?" Adrien had been nicked by the bird once, and he was not keen to be near any of Marinette's pets anytime soon.

"Have you ever seen a bird around your father? Purple in colour."

"Yeah. Nooroo, he's been with my father since before I can remember."

"If you ever get the chance, please set him free. The birds get lonely without the rest of their . . . _mismatched_ family. Nooroo belongs to their family. I've never met him before."

"Anything for my lady."

"I'm not your lady, Adrien, and I'm not your princess either."

"Then what are you, then?" Adrien asked, getting off the bed and going to sit in front of Marinette. "My mistress?" He leaned towards her. "Lover?" He leaned over her. Marinette grinned as she leaned back on her elbows. "Perhaps the word is paramour?"

"Are you going to keep throwing synonyms for prostitute at me until I accept one of them?"

Adrien paused. "Not what I was going for, I'll be honest, but if that's what you want. . .?" He raised his eyebrows in a question.

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Well, aren't you just the worst man on earth?"

"I can get worse?"

"If I kiss you, will you stop making such a grand fool of yourself in front of the very same bird that wants to peck your eyes out?"

Adrien sat back and stared at Pollen. "What the hell have I _ever_ done to you?" he cried.

Marinetge dropped down on the wooden floor and laughed. "It may have something to do with the fact that if we don't ever end up dethroning André, you will have no choice but to marry Chloé, and leave me."

Adrien scoffed. " _As if_."

Marinette smiled at her ceiling as Adrien laid down beside her. "I've never noticed that stain before."

"Mm, that's because you're too focused on me everytime you're in here."

"Is it a crime to focus on my love?" Adrien asked with a smile, taking Marinette's hand.

"No, but I'm fairly certain I could get in serious trouble for even spending a minute alone with you. Your reputation would pay a hefty price too."

"So what? Even if we rot in a dungeon, at least we'll rot together. Besides, Chloé would help us escape. She's really something else."

"Oh, boy, here it comes," Marinette mumbled.

"If I wasn't so in love with you, I might actually marry her." Adrien pouted when Marinette did nothing. "Hey, what happened to the angry, dominating kisses I used to get after that?"

"Sometimes, things get old. Once I figured out you kept doing it for the kisses, I decided you deserved a small punishment."

Adrien sighed. "May I _please_ have one of my favourite kisses?"

Marinette turned her head. "And what will I get in return?"

Adrien grinned. "A kiss."

"Very funny."

"I'll keep the stupid jokes to a minimum?"

"I can work with that."

The three birds began to chirp loudly and even to Adrien, they sounded panicked. "What? What is it, Marinette?"

Marinette frowned as she tried to focus. "I'm not sure, but I think something happened to Chloé."

Adrien sighed. "After we dethrone André, I'm taking twelve kisses."

Marinette kissed him before she stood up.

"I still want a dozen!" Adrien called as he grabbed his jacket and followed Marinette out.

 

Marinette ran straight into Lila, and while she did not trust the girl at all, she knew Lila and Chloé had some sort of mutual agreement.

"It's the princess," Lila said without pause, "her father figured out she's behind the raids. She's all over the place. Go find her."

"Where are you going?" Marinette called after Lila.

"To get the rest of her fighters!"

Marinette glanced at Adrien, who was wearing his mask again. "Tikki will follow you. She'll call out if you find Chloé."

Chat Noir caught Marinette's wrist before she left. "What if something happens to you?"

"Then _you_ follow the bird." Marinette kissed his cheek before leaving.

Marinette eventually found Chloé sneaking between the wine barrels. A quick glance at the door told her the guards had just decided to check the cellar. Marinette crept up behind Chloé, and with her hand over her mouth to stop her from making any noise, Marinette pulled her behind a barrel and out of sight from the guards.

Marinette held her finger to her lips when Chloé turned around. Chloé watched as Marinette took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she opened them, they glowed a brilliant blue and she directed her gaze to the guards.

Chloé nearly shrieked as several rats scurried past her, glowing blue eyes.

The sounds of yelling from the guards filled the cellar. "Come on," Marinette said, grabbing Chloé's arm and pulling her to the back door. They stepped out into utter chaos.

"Okay, new plan. You remember all those measurements I kept taking?"

Chloé nodded.

"There's a suit in your wardrobe. The third drawer has a false bottom. It's in there. Bright yellow with black designs. You can't miss it." Marinette paused and smiled. "It even comes with a mask if you want to get fancy."

"How many did you make?"

Marinette shrugged. "I made one for Alya when I became Ladybug, just in case. Nino saw it once and Alya mentioned that I made it's so for fun, I made one for him. It's practical and it'll protect you. Go get changed and then you can fight."

Chloé nodded. "Okay."

 

"Marinette!"

Instinctively, Marinette ducked. It as a good thing, because a sword was shoved forward, into the chest of the guard who had had her trapped.

"You might want to pick up a weapon," Chloé said.

Marinette snatched the sword of the fallen guard. "This good enough?"

Chloé glanced at her own stolen sword. "Well, I mean it works for _me_."

The guards doubled and the pair found themselves back to back as the guards circled them.

"Hey, do you ever find it funny that I actually _am_ your cousin?" Chloé asked.

"Now is _so_ not the time," Marinette grumbled as the first guard attacked. Keeping together, Marinette and Chloé fought off the guards. Somewhere inbetween, Nino, Alya and Adrien jumped in with them.

When Marinette narrowly missed beheading, Adrien grabbed her and hid behind a pillar in the throne room.

"Marinette, please, I can't lose the _both_ the people in my life that I have loved with all my heart."

"Adrien, I know you're worried and afraid, but I can look after myself. Please, let me stay by your side and fight."

"Please, for my own sanity, stay safe. I can't . . . not twice. Please go. No one will say anything."

Marinette glanced out at what had become their battlefield. Her friends, fighting with all they had. Her young little sisters, hiding in the roofs with their best friend, slowly but surely throwing down the king's archers. Myelen and Rose throwing smoke bombs to create cover for their allies, knocking guards and soldiers out by spritzing their concoction into the faces of the enemy. Even Lila doing her part in the battle. People she had met weeks ago ready to lay down their lives for her and for Chloé to take the king down. In those few seconds, her decision was made. Hand on his cheek, Marinette kissed him. "I'll see you soon, my love."

Adrien watched her leave, satisfied. He jumped back into the battle in time to block a surely fatal blow to Nino's back.

"Ha!" he laughed at his new opponent and fought back to back with his best friend, "hello, father!"

Multiple strikes and parries later, Adrien was trapped between the balcony and his father. Option one, stand firm and fight. Option two, jump and sneak back in from the other side.

Adrien lowered his sword in confusion as he noticed something wrap around his father's leg. Gabriel raised his sword, and then he went flying upwards as a familiar face dropped down in front of Adrien.

"That's it. I'm dead."

"I'm sorry, Adrien. I promise I will give you a proper explanation when this is over."

"I -- you -- but -- you died! I saw you!"

Marinette shrugged. She clicked the button on the wand and her ribbon came back to her. With a yell, Gabriel crashed into the candle stand. Marinette and Adrien both winced as the man took down three of the tall stands and one banner.

"I'll leave you to that," Marinette said, "I need to go and help out some of the others."

Adrien nodded dumbly and watched Marinette leave towards the battle.

Now and then, Marinette's eyes would glow and an animal would take out the enemy trapping someone. More often than not, her birds made a swooping attack. Somehow, Marinette found herself back to back with Chloé once again.

"Gah! Ladybug!"

"In the flesh, princess."

Chloé threw a guard off. "I've always wondered how you fought with ribbons."

"If we make it out alive, I'll teach you."

Chloé smiled, but her response was cut off.

"The two of you won't be going anywhere."

"Father!"

Marinette stepped in front of Chloé, baring her weapons.

André laughed. "You think you can defeat me and my army with ribbons, you foolish girl?"

Marinette's glare hardened. "You made me your daughter's maid. I will protect her until my last breath. You will die a lonely death."

André laughed again. "You're children! Mere children, what can you possibly do against an army of trained soldiers and guards?"

"Try me," Marinette said, fixing her stance.

"Very well," the king said, holding out his sword.

Chloé watched Marinette fight for her, swinging the ribbons, blocking with the wands. Chloé moved to help, but her father knocked her back, into the wall. "Stay out of this!"

Chloé's vision swam from the impact of her head against the wall. She stumbled a few steps away, looking out at what the battle had become.

Children, her newfound friends and family, fighting for their lives. Adrien fighting his father. A cry from Marinette grabbed her attention, and she turned to see her father trap the bleeding girl between thr wall and himself.

Despite her impairment, Chloé picked up her sword and moved towards them. Alya knocked her down.

"If you go there, we lose you too."

"She's your best friend, Alya! She's your _sister_!"

Alya glanced down and sighed. "And she chose this."

Chloé scrambled from Alya amd stood up. Her head spun. "And you're willing to bury her twice?"

Alya grabbed Chloé's hand. "If that were me there, Marinette would tell you the same. I'm not losing more sisters than I can help."

"I can't just stand by and leave her!"

"No!"

They both turned to see Adrien fly into the wall, collapsing at the bottom in an unmoving heap. Chloé's breath caught in her throat. "No," she whispered, echoing Marinette.

The girl cried out again when she missed her attack and caught another blow with the sword. Chloé just barely caught the glowing of Marinette's drooping eyes.

Somewhere in the palace, a fierce roar echoed, followed by a howl as animals stormed the palace. The black panther bulldozed the guards in his way as he charged right into the king, knocking the man down. The sleek black cat pinned the king down and growled. A wolf with fur just as dark as the panther made his way to Marinette and nudged her, letting out a soft whine.

Gabriel was the one who drove his sword into the panther's foreleg, throwing him off the king. The panther and the wolf stood guard, both with glowing blue eyes, while Marinette slowly got to her feet. She gave the king a wicked smile. "Did you really think you could hurt me and get away with it?"

A tiny ball of light zipped around, going between Marinette and the king. Marinette hissed as her wounds painfully pulled themselves closed. Plagg held her up on one side, Fenrir on the other.

The rest stopped to watch as the tiny ball of light grew until it was twice the size of the king. It seemed to explode and when it was gone, a horrifying creature stood between Marinette and the king. Its skin was pale, with a slightly red hue. The fangs peeping from its mouth were sharper than a butcher's knife. Violent red eyes stared at the king. Wings as black as the night spread out behind it, blocking Marinette from the king's sight. Even the wings looked horrible, like a ripped curtain. The creature hissed.

"You will _never_ see the light of day," it said, with words like a crackling log on a flame.

"F-f-f-fairy!" Gabriel sputtered.

The creature turned its piercing gaze on the man and he stood still. "You will stay away from my girl and her family or nothing on this earth will stop me from burning you over a flame hotter than hell and feeding your charred remains to our pets."

With one final hiss the creature vanished and André fell over. Gabriel still did not move. Cautiously, Chloé approached her father, Alya right behind. Marinette made her way to Adrien, who was trying to stand up on his own.

"Is he . . . dead?" Alya asked.

Chloé placed two fingers on the side of her father's neck and waited a moment. "No," she muttered, sounding slightly disappointed. "Ivan!"

Ivan walked over.

"You and Kim, take him down to the dungeons. I'll see him when he wakes up." Chloé turned to the rest of the room. "And anyone who still wants to fight me can go down there with him!" She narrowed her eyes at Gabriel. "Someone throw him in his own cell."

The sight of the fairy seemed to have terrified everyone, because weapons fell like they had rained from the roof.

While Chloé's new friends all checked to see if each other was okay, and they tended to the wounded, Chloé turned around and headed to Marinete and Adrien. "How is he?" she asked, glancing at the blond Marinette supported.

"Dizzy, wounded, and probably concussed, but he'll live."

"So, these are all your pets, then?"

Marinette smiled. "All kinds of creatures."

The panther nudged Marinette with his head. "What is it, Plagg?"

He purred softly. Chloé stepped forward to take Marinette's place by Adrien as Marinette knelt down beside the panther. "You'll be all right, Plagg. It will heal nicely. You were a very brave cat."

Plagg purred in contentment as Marinette scratched behind his ears. "Mylene will show you where we keep the cheese."

Mylene squeaked when the panther bounded up to her, but with an encouraging nod from Marinette, she began to treat him like a house cat. A robin fluttered in front of Marinette's face.

"Go on, Tikki. I'm sure Mylene can spare some sweets for you."

Slowly but surely, Marinette's animals left, either to head back to their natural homes, or to follow Mylene for food, all but one.

Fenrir refused to budge from near Marinette, which was why he stood to attention as Marinette, Chloé and Adrien waited for the André to wake up.


	12. The Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little conclusion to the tale.

_**1182, present day** _

Marinette rested her head on Adrien's shoulder as they sat against the wall. For no particular reason, Adrien kissed the top of her head. Both of them ignored Gabriel's pleas to be let out.

Chloé stood in front of the bars to her father's cell. At Marinette's request, the wolf curled around Chloé's feet, ready to snap if André made a wrong move.

"What has gotten into you, my princess?"

Chloé's hard expression didn't change. "You can stop pretending. I saw you up there in the throne room. You didn't care about anything. Had I been your direct opponent, you'd have killed me with no hesitation."

André walked up to the bars and grabbed hold of them. Fenrir bared his teeth. "Chloé, I am your father, and you will obey me."

"My father died before I was born, on a battlefield, when he killed his own brother in cold blood."

André seemed to pale slightly. "How do you know this?"

"I pieced it together myself. You are a sick man who only cares about how much power you have. For all I know, you might have killed my mother because she knew the horrid crimes you committed."

"How dare you!" André shook the gates, and Fenrir stood up and growled.

"How dare I what? _Confront_ you? Play outlaw with you? Confine you in your own dungeon to make you pay for how you've ruined the kingdom? _How_ _dare_ _you_ assume you have any kind of authority anymore?"

"You have brought a fairy to fight your battles, child. You have no idea the cost of working with them."

Marinette stood up sharply and marched up to the cage. "My mother paid the price for the fairy that protects me. You pissed her off by every wound you gave me. It was only natural she would turn violent. You're lucky to have survived the encounter with my fairy."

" _Your_ fairy?" André echoed. "The fairies belong to no human."

"Indeed. Perhaps I am one of them. You wouldn't know. You had no idea your daughter had planned everything every step of the way. You can't see past your own greed."

"Oh, would you look at that. The princess and her maid, standing on their own feet. Go, have your fun. You'll be begging me to return to power when all of it is too much for you go handle, daughter."

Chloé scoffed. Adrien stood up slowly and went to stand between Marinette and Chloé. Absently, Marinette took his hand and leaned closer to him.

"I won't ever seek help from the man who murdered his own brother," Chloé said.

"To tell you the truth," Marinette said, "Chloé won't ever feel overwhelmed. After all, she's not the heir."

If possible, André paled even further. Adrien did not voice his confusion. In the silence that fell as André tried to find some means of denying what he knew to be true, Gabriel found his voice again.

"What is this nonsense?" he cried from his own cell. "I laid out your path for you, lined with gold! All you had to do was marry the girl and all would have been well. But no, what is this? Standing beside a mere castle maid!"

Adrien sighed and rolled his eyes. He glanced at Marinette. "Should we tell him what we've been doing this past month?"

Marinette shrugged. "I mean, if you want him to explode. . ."

"You are so amusing," Adrien muttered with a smile, giving her a brief kiss. "Chloé, shall we leave? I'm certain everyone is waiting for you to speak to them all."

Chloé nodded to Adrien, then turned to her father one last time. "The fairy was right. You will never see the light of day. But from here, you will see how I thrive without you, and you will see how I expose you to all the allies you made and you will see me take over everything you thought belonged to you. And when all is said and done, you will die alone."

"He won't be _alone_ ," Adrien said, "my father will keep him company."

"Well, I have partially healed wounds that I should rest, as do the both of you. Fenrir, come on, boy. Let's go."

André and Gabriel called out for their children in vain, realising how trapped they were when the door at the top of the staircase closed and they heard the key turn.

All at once, the three of them sank to the floor, Chloé leaning against the opposite wall.

"Well, that was painful," Chloé muttered.

"That applies in both the emotional and physical sense," Adrien said, wincing as he rubbed his head.

"And you both held up excellently," Marinette said.

Like a young puppy, Fenrir barked. Marinette laughed as the wolf settled his head in her lap. "He thinks you were brilliant."

"Thanks, Fenrir," Chloé said with a smile.

"So, what's this I hear about Chloé not being the heir?"

Chloé and Marinette exchanged glances. The words fell from Marinette's lips without pause as she spoke at the speed of light.

"My father was the king and the older brother of Chloé's father, which makes Chloé and I cousins and also means that I'm the heir to the throne but I don't actually want it so we're just not gonna tell anyone."

"Ever," Chloé added.

"Except Alya," Marinette said.

"And Alix."

"And Nino."

"And Luka."

"And . . . that's it, no one else will know."

"Hang on one second," Adrien said. He looked at Marinette. "Why not?"

Marinette shrugged. "I'm a girl from the town, Adrien. I grew up helping Alya's mother tailor garments and feeding the children in the town. I grew up helping her father farm animals. I grew up behind the counter of the tavern, learning the value of a good tip and how to earn them. I want to live in the town, as just a girl from the town."

Adrien shrugged. "Very well, the choice is yours, after all. So, Chloé will have her coronation and then?"

Marinette smiled and leaned her head on his shoulders. "Then we run away to the edge of the town, where we can see the fields stretching for miles, and the river that runs through the forest and out by the fields, and the edges of Alya's father's farm, and the tip of the roof of the tavern and ther ein the distance, we will see the palace. And we live in the town where I'm just Marinette and you're just Adrien."

"Occasional dinner guests at the palace," Chloé added.

"Of course," Marinette said.

"But I suppose the main point," Chloé said, "is that we get to go on to happily ever after now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eugh, I think I have to come back and work out all the kinks and maybe upgrade this little epilogue. 
> 
> Truth be told, I'm kinda worried I didn't yet edit out all the inconsistencies, but I know y'all will point them out to me like you have been doing since He's Not Mine. 
> 
> Short as it has been, this little fic has been a joyful journey, waking up to comments spreading love and admiration for my work, which has really boosted by self-confidence. So, thank you for all of those, and like always, stay tuned, because there might be more!
> 
> Ciao!


End file.
